


The Seconds In Command

by HeroesNever_Lag, Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: The Seconds In Command [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Lots of angst in these teens, M/M, Multi, Sexting, Sexual Content, much sin, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/pseuds/HeroesNever_Lag, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NoPayneNoGame: You two in bed.</p><p>Only19: You’re one to talk Todd.</p><p>NoPayneNoGame: No shit sherlock. </p><p>NoPayneNoGame: Where do you think I am now?</p><p>French.Bean: In the kitchen and not in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Its like midnight...wtf Pip?

**Author's Note:**

> Theodosia Burr: Theo.WOW.sia  
> Philip Hamilton: Only19  
> John Payne Todd: NoPayneNoGame  
> Georges Washington de Lafayette: French.Bean  
> Angie Hamilton: In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0  
> Frances Laurens: GayFreckles2.0  
> William Mulligan: fITEmEpANTS  
> Alexander jr: Hamilsin  
> Susan Reynolds: SayYEStoTHIS

_Only19 has started a group chat_ __  
_Only19 has renamed the chat to ‘Seconds in command’_ __  
_Only19 has added Theo.WOW.sia,NoPayneNoGame,French.Bean_ __  
__  
Theo.WOW.sia: Pip. WTF. Its nearly midnight??

Only19: I take after my dad. What did you expect from me?

NoPayneNoGame: You two in bed.  
  
Only19: You’re one to talk Todd.  
  
NoPayneNoGame: No shit sherlock.  
  
NoPayneNoGame: Where do you think I am now?  
  
French.Bean: In the kitchen and not in bed.  
  
Only19: Burn  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: Slayed  
  
French.Bean: Please come back to bed. Its cold.  
  
  
  
French.Bean: Not like we’re doing it or anything.  
  
French.Bean: Like you and Philip…  
  
French.Bean: Every second of the day….  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: For your information, I’m at home with my father. Thx.

Only19: You weren’t a few seconds ago…  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: Is that so pip?  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: Let's get a second opinion in here then huh?

 _Theo.WOW.sia added In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0._ __  
  
Only19: Oh no….  
  
Only19: Theo no why

Theo.WOW.sia: Want people to know I’m not a liar.

Theo.WOW.sia: Like how hamiltons view burrs :)  
__  
Only19 has left the chat __  
  
NoPayneNoGame: Roasted.  
  
French.Bean: You’re still one to talk.  
  
French.Bean: Do you not remember only seconds ago?

NoPayneNoGame: bby plz?

_Theo.WOW.sia added Only19._

Theo.WOW.sia: I’m not done with you tbh  
  
French.Bean: I’m salty when woken up this early.  
  
Only19: Sorry I don’t know who you people are.  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: Maybe I should head over?  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: Show you a _real_ good time :)  
  
French.Bean: ;)  
  
French.Bean: kinky  
  
NoPayneNoGame: dunno if I should be jelly, or afraid Im going to witness murder via txt  
  
Only19: My parents would kill me if they found out you were here that late.

Theo.WOW.sia: They wouldn’t be the only ones killing you.  
  
Only19: Yeah your dad would end up shooting me.  
  
Only19: In the ribs  
  
Only19: Like he did to pops in the past.

NoPayneNoGame: I know I’m not one to talk m8

NoPayneNoGame: But I think shes going to kill you tbh  
  
Only19: I accept this  
  
Only19: My only regret is that I died at 19  
  
Only19: Again  
  
Only19: Except not to a p’ hot guy this time  
  
Only19: Instead to a p’ hot girl

NoPayneNoGame: I can come over  
  
NoPayneNoGame: ;)  
  
French.Bean: Uhm you still need to come back  
  
French.Bean: You know  
  
French.Bean: To my bed.  
  
French.Bean: Because we’re in my house

 _Theo.WOW.sia left the chat._  
  
NoPayneNoGame: m8 shes on her way to slay you  
__  
Only19 has left the chat. __  
  
French.Bean: Todd I’m scared for the sake of both of them  
  
French.Bean: Hope they’re at least safe


	2. Then there were 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: WtF????
> 
> In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: is my bro gunna get murdered?
> 
> In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: by a bae??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia Burr: Theo.WOW.sia  
> Philip Hamilton: Only19  
> John Payne Todd: NoPayneNoGame  
> Georges Washington de Lafayette: French.Bean  
> Angie Hamilton: In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0  
> Frances Laurens: GayFreckles2.0  
> William Mulligan: fITEmEpANTS  
> Alexander jr: Hamilsin  
> Susan Reynolds: SayYEStoTHIS

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: WtF????

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: is my bro gunna get murdered?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: by a bae??

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added Only19 to the chat _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Phil, fuk you do?

  
Only19: I had fun

  
Only19: ;)

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: ur bae, she is the real man in the relationship

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: everyone knows tbh

  
French.Bean: Preach it

  
Only19: I came out to have a good time

  
Only19: Honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: good bb, shes outside

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: u r f’d

  
Only19: Probably quite literally

  
Only19: No regrets

  
Only19: Tell dad not to get shot again

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: gunna let her in

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: bc someone has to take care of her ;)

Only19: Angie thats my girlfriend

  
Only19: You got ur own

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: sure franny wouldn’t mind having theo 2

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: u ain’t no man bro

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: franny and I are better men

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: les-be-honest

  
_ Only19 has added GayFreckles2.0 _

_   
_ Only19: Now say that again Angie

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I have the best gf, and you jelly af

  
GayFreckles2.0: From what I see thats not at all what you said

  
GayFreckles2.0: We all know I’m the better man in the relationship

  
GayFreckles2.0: And you are my smol gay lover

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: okay

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: but you know who had to kill that giant ass spider

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Me

GayFreckles2.0: My dads trash genetics kicked in

  
GayFreckles2.0: They made me afraid of the spider

NoPayneNoGame: when did two smol lesbians enter the room?

  
GayFreckles2.0: I will have you know

  
GayFreckles2.0: I’m taller than ur dad

NoPayneNoGame: he’s not my real dad tho

  
NoPayneNoGame: but who isn’t taller?

  
GayFreckles2.0: Yes but man I’m like 5’9 soooo

NoPayneNoGame: 5’11 m8, u dont scare me

  
GayFreckles2.0: I can very well chop two inches off those feet of yours

  
GayFreckles2.0: I have connections Todd

NoPayneNoGame: *legs

 

NoPayneNoGame: if ur gunna take my height, cut something that actually affects it

  
French.Bean: We could always cut something else of urs off

  
French.Bean: But then nights with you over wouldn’t be as fun

NoPayneNoGame: bby y? )’:

  
French.Bean: Also I’m like 5’12 so suck it Todd

  
French.Bean: And I mean literally

  
NoPayneNoGame: I can do more than just suck ;)

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: ew jfc im gay 4 a reason

  
GayFreckles2.0: But Angie

  
GayFreckles2.0: They’re gay

NoPayneNoGame: **Bi

  
NoPayneNoGame: Georges is the only guy

  
NoPayneNoGame: wait

NoPayneNoGame: jk, second guy

  
Only19: Whose the…

Only19: NVM

  
NoPayneNoGame: ;) wouldn’t think youd 4get

  
GayFreckles2.0: Ew stop

  
GayFreckles2.0: Actually don’t this is entertaining

  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: bb, tell me this isnt true

  
GayFreckles2.0: Alas your big brother may be hiding something

  
GayFreckles2.0: Not surprising

  
GayFreckles2.0: After what your dad did with my dad

  
GayFreckles2.0: Way back when

  
GayFreckles2.0: Did yall see those letters?

  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: bby thought you and me were gunna continue that legacy

_ NoPayneNoGame changed ‘Only19’ to ‘ClosetedBi’ _

ClosetedBi: Todd no

  
ClostedBi: Todd thats not cool

  
NoPayneNoGame: m8

NoPayneNoGame: ur sister was on 2 u

  
_ ClosetedBi has added Theo.WOW.sia to the chat _

_   
_ ClosetedBi: Theo, Todd’s doing rude things

Theo.WOW.sia: Im not talking to u

  
_ ClosetedBi left has left the chat _ _   
_ _ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added ClosetedBi to the chat.  
_ _ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 changed ‘ClosetedBi’ to ‘Only19’ _ _   
_ __ Only19 has left the chat

_   
_ GayFreckles2.0: Yall upset him

Theo.WOW.sia: shouldn’t have been a dick

  
French.Bean: Actually Theo

  
French.Bean: You started it with the whole HamBurr thing

Theo.WOW.sia: And he ended it

Theo.WOW.sia: quick…

  
French.Bean: Yeah but like

  
French.Bean: You know the entire Ham Burr thing messes him up

  
French.Bean: And then my lover kinda made it worse

NoPayneNoGame: My mother told me to tell the truth

French.Bean: Yeah but Todd

  
French.Bean: People are mean to come out when they feel safe bout’ it

  
French.Bean: Philip obviously didn’t feel safe

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I feel hurt tbh

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: he knew I was hella gay 1st

  
French.Bean: Okay but you came out on ur own

NoPayneNoGame: he came out on me

NoPayneNoGame: I mean, to me… yup

  
GayFreckles2.0: He came out to you

  
GayFreckles2.0: But wasn’t ready for the entire group to know Todd

  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: no

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: he fuked todd

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: but didn’t t ell me????

  
GayFreckles2.0: No offence love

  
GayFreckles2.0: But you kinda take after your dad

  
GayFreckles2.0: As in you can’t keep secrets v’ well

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: can 2 babe

  
GayFreckles2.0: Remember that one time

  
GayFreckles2.0: We had gotten grandpa Washington a gift

  
GayFreckles2.0: You did not keep that secret at all

  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0:....

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: No I don’t remember

  
GayFreckles2.0: We got him that stuffed dog and it had us like

  
GayFreckles2.0: All tellin’ him we loved him

  
GayFreckles2.0: And you told him like a week before he was meant to know

  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0:....

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added ‘Only19’ to the chat _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Theo said she was sorry and she loved you

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: and Todd admitted to being a dumb jackass

Only19: I can see the chat history

  
Only19: Thats not at all what either of them said

  
_ Only19 has left the chat _

_   
_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: PHIL WAIT

  
French.Bean: Ur fam is a mess

Theo.WOW.sia: shes trying to get out of frances saying shes right

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: am not

  
French.Bean: I think you have only made situation worse

_ Theo.WOW.sia added ‘Only19’ to the chat _

  
Theo.WOW.sia: get back in here and face your problems like a hamilton dammit

Theo.WOW.sia: actually no…. 

Theo.WOW.sia: whos parent wasn’t a fuk up? That would be a good influence of pip?

  
French.Bean: My dad was very

  
French.Bean: VERY

French.Bean: very much a fuck up

  
French.Bean: However mister Hercules isn’t.

_ Only19 added ‘fITEmEpANTS’ to the chat. _

Only19: He took my phone

  
Only19: He took it and added himself

  
_ Only19 has left the chat _ _   
_ _ fITEmEpANTS added ‘Only19’ to the chat. _

_   
_ fITEmEpANTS: YOU ARE STAYING IN HERE

fITEmEpANTS: UR ALL GROUNDED

fITEmEpANTS: BAM, ANOTHER DAY SAVED

  
Only19: I’m older than you

  
_ Only19 has left the chat _

_   
_ French.Bean: I think we’re older than him actually…

_ fITEmEpANTS added ‘Only19’ to the chat. _

fITEmEpANTS: PHILIP FUCKING HAMILTON

fITEmEpANTS: I WILL TIE U UP

  
GayFreckles2.0: Kinky

  
fITEmEpANTS: LAURENS GROUNDED. BAM. 

  
_ GayFreckles2.0 has kicked fITEmEpANTS from the chat _

__   
GayFreckles2.0: Problem solved   



	3. Sinning Left and Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GayFreckles2.0 has added Hamilsin  
> Hamilsin has added fITEmEpANTS
> 
> Hamilsin: Its seven in the morning and Philip is crying
> 
> Hamilsin: Explain before I bring my mom into this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia Burr: Theo.WOW.sia  
> Philip Hamilton: Only19  
> John Payne Todd: NoPayneNoGame  
> Georges Washington de Lafayette: French.Bean  
> Angie Hamilton: In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0  
> Frances Laurens: GayFreckles2.0  
> William Mulligan: fITEmEpANTS  
> Alexander jr: Hamilsin  
> Susan Reynolds: SayYEStoTHIS

_GayFreckles2.0 has added Hamilsin_  
 _Hamilsin has added fITEmEpANTS_ __  
  
Hamilsin: Its seven in the morning and Philip is crying  
  
Hamilsin: Explain before I bring my mom into this

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Theo and Phil had a fite

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you know who won  
  
Hamilsin: Philip don’t normally cry because of a fight with Theo  
  
Hamilsin: Which one of you is guilty of making him cry?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: The one that made phil a closeted bi  
  
Hamilsin: Phil’s a closeted Bi?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: see I had the same reaction too

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: so much for family, and blood and all that other shit dad says  
  
Hamilsin: I thought that was all the shit John said  
  
Hamilsin: Like John our brother John

fITEmEpANTS: There are 2 many Johns tbh  
  
Hamilsin: Our family is not very original  
  
Hamilsin: I mean theres two Philips soooo

fITEmEpANTS: And we can multiply in ham jrs if u get my flow ;)  
  
Hamilsin: I mean...we’re both guys  
  
Hamilsin: But if you want to try then I’m down

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: ?????

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: when was all of my family gay??  
  
Hamilsin: Pan actually

fITEmEpANTS: lets be honest, I’d fuck anyone  
  
Hamilsin: Are you sure that you aren’t related to Lafayette then?  
  
French.Bean: Offended

NoPayneNoGame: If my memory serves me correct

NoPayneNoGame: I took georges virginity ;))  
  
French.Bean: If my memory is correct  
  
French.Bean: You said I was the first male you had sex with  
  
French.Bean: Why did you lie Todd?

_ NoPayneNoGame left the chat _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I don’t see why he left??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: isn’t he in bed w u gw2.0?  
  
French.Bean: Yeah but he won’t talk  
  
French.Bean: Imma tickle him till he talks

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: o shit

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: get ‘im  
 __  
French.Bean has added NoPayneNoGame to the chat  
  
French.Bean: Talk  
  
French.Bean: Or I’ll tickle you

_ NoPayneNoGame left the chat _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: He’s asking 4 it   
_  
French.Bean has left the chat_

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: money on the table they start fucking??  
  
Hamilsin: When do they not???  
  
Hamilsin: I think its Georges who starts it half the time  
  
Hamilsin: Todd just goes along

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I would say hes like Jefferson

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: but hes not

fITEmEpANTS: I JUST THOUGHT OF A WAY TO MAKE PHILIP HAPPY

_ fITEmEpANTS added ‘sayYEStoTHIS’ to the chat _

fITEmEpANTS: I BROUGHT YOU A FINE ASS LADY M8  
  
Hamilsin: Dude  
  
Hamilsin: Our dad cheated on our mom with a Reynolds back when  
  
Hamilsin: Its only going to make it worse

fITEmEpANTS: no no, but shes different

fITEmEpANTS: she told me  
  
Hamilsin: I don’t trust it

sayYEStoTHIS: its like 7 in the morning

sayYEStoTHIS: ever heard of beauty sleep??

Hamilsin: French.Bean has but hes not here  
  
GayFreckles2.0: Hes doin’ it with Todd

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 has added ‘French.Bean’ to the chat _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you guys fucking?  
  
French.Bean: Wtf? No? Its too early for that…

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: shit

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: no one made the bet with me

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: i get to keep my money

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: gg  
  
GayFreckles2.0: You’re paying for our lunch then

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: ;) baby I can give you a free meal any time of the day

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: my bedroom door is always open <3  
  
GayFreckles2.0: As much as I love that offer  
  
GayFreckles2.0: I’m actually really hungry

sayYEStoTHIS: y am I here??

Hamilsin: They got wayyy off topic  
  
Hamilsin: But Philip is crying and we need to fix him

sayYEStoTHIS: ;) I can fix him no problem

sayYEStoTHIS: need me to come over??

_Theo.WOW.sia left the chat  
_ __Hamilsin has added Theo.WOW.sia to the chat  
  
Hamilsin: We are not having a Reynolds affair reenactment  
  
Hamilsin: Theo come fix ur boyfriend  
  
Hamilsin: I know ur in the house

Theo.WOW.sia: 

....................../´¯/)    
....................,/¯../    
.................../..../    
............./´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸    
........../'/.../..../......./¨¯\    
........('(...´...´.... ¯~/'...')    
.........\\.................'...../    
..........''...\\.......... _.·´    
............\\..............(    
..............\\.............\\...

_Theo.WOW.sia left the chat  
_ _Hamilsin has added The.WOW.sia to the chat_  
  
Hamilsin: Do not pull that bullshit with me  
  
Hamilsin: I WILL get Washington in here  
 __  
Theo.WOW.sia left the chat  
  
Hamilsin: I know he gets up this early for work  
  
Hamilsin: And I do in fact have his number for reasons

fITEmEpANTS: wow

fITEmEpANTS: interesting kink

Hamilsin: Its not a kink thanks  
  
Hamilsin: Its if dad ever does something stupid again

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: when is he not tho??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: ps Theo is in my room

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: looking for a good time ;))  
  
Hamilsin: Well maybe she can have a good time  
  
Hamilsin: BY FIXING PHILIP

sayYEStoTHIS: I can be there in like 10 mins

sayYEStoTHIS: bts

Hamilsin: Susan plz  
  
Hamilsin: You are only going to make their situation worse  
  
GayFreckles2.0: No offence

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Theo threw her phone at the wall

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: and she’s going to pips room

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: dunno if hes ded, or gunna get angry sexed???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: either way

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: don’t wanna be here for either  
  
Hamilsin: From the looks of it its Theo and Todds fault??  
  
French.Bean: I can bring Todd over  
  
French.Bean: ;)

fITEmEpANTS: For a foursome?? 

fITEmEpANT: lets make it a fivesome ;#  
  
Hamilsin: I’m willing to take you Williams

fITEmEpANTS: sixsome???

fITEmEpANTS: cause i REALLY want to get some hamilton, lafayette, burr and…  
  
fITEmEpANTS: madison??? Jefferson??? 

fITEmEpANTS: action ;))  
  
Hamilsin: Well I’m willing to just do you on my own  
  
Hamilsin: Because you know  
  
Hamilsin: Incest

fITEmEpANTS: we can put you on two separate sides of the bed

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: god forgive us for sinning  
  
Hamilsin: Williams I’m not willing to do it with five other people  
  
Hamilsin: As much as I’m for a poly relationship  
  
Hamilsin: I can’t

fITEmEpANTS: hm

fITEmEpANTS: well if the offer stands??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: save me from this house

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: please????

Hamilsin: We are sinners Angie  
  
Hamilsin: My name literally has the word sin in it

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I hate having a room next to phil

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: alex

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: trade??  
  
Hamilsin: I’d rather be stuck with little Phil crying next to my room  
  
Hamilsin: Then be stuck with Philip and Theo doing it in the other

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: oh their crying

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: CRYING TO GOD

Hamilsin: I mean  
  
Hamilsin: At least Philip’s better????  
  
Hamilsin: He could be dying

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: is angry sex an act of forgiveness??  
  
Hamilsin: Maybe???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: GW2.0??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Ur shit boy ever answer 4 his sins?  
  
French.Bean: Oh he is  
  
French.Bean: ;)

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: r u txting during sex???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: eww???  
  
French.Bean: Hes doing the work  
  
French.Bean: I’m just laying here

fITEmEpANTS: not good in bed I see huh?  
  
fITEmEpANTS: I can make it that u wouldn’t be able to c ur phone ;))  
  
French.Bean: Oh no I can totally fuck Todd up  
  
French.Bean: Also ur dad is like...my dad...soooo

fITEmEpANTS: step dad???

fITEmEpANTS: therefore we aren’t related ;))

French.Bean: I am unfortunately not polly like my dad  
  
French.Bean: Dedicated to one man

fITEmEpANTS: leave that

fITEmEpANTS: for a real man bby ;))

_ fITEmEpANTS sent an image. _

Hamilsin: I’m saving this image

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I’m surprised Todd hasn’t popped??  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: or ready to kill William??  
  
French.Bean: Nah he left  
  
French.Bean Has nowhere to sleep though so he’ll be back  
  
French.Bean: Also I have all his money so he can’t go out anywhere.

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: cant he just

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: use his fathers names to gamble for anything???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: which is why he is debt???  
 _  
French.Bean has left the chat_ __  
  
Hamilsin: Angie thats a sensitive topic

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: it became my topic when he fucked w our fam  
  
Hamilsin: He didn’t even do anything  
  
Hamilsin: Actually it was all Philip  
  
Hamilsin: Todd didn’t know Philip was actually sneaking the money

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: to gamble the money off and lie??  
  
Hamilsin: Still Philip’s fault  
  
Hamilsin: We didn’t teach our brother how to be smart

_ fITEmEpANTS added ‘French.Bean’ and ‘NoPayneNoGame’ to the chat.  
_ _ French.Bean has added Theo.WOW.sia and Only19 to the chat _ __   
  
GayFreckles2.0: Aren’t we all nice friends

Only19: We… talked out our problem

Only19: This is theo btw  
  
Hamilsin: You sinned about your problems  
  
Hamilsin: More like sinned away your problems

NoPayneNoGame: well you can have georges now

NoPayneNoGame: since he likes to stare at other men during sex

_NoPayneNoGame left the chat.  
_ __Hamilsin has added NoPayneNoGame to the chat  
  
Hamilsin: Scuse’ you sir. But it was me who said I was saving the picture  
  
French.Bean: And I never looked at it??? I put my phone down before it sent  
  
French.Bean: And then you left

NoPayneNoGame: I read the shit Georges

NoPayneNoGame: I’m going home

_ NoPayneNoGame left the chat. _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: touchy bby   
  
French.Bean: I hate you Angie   
  
French.Bean: This is why we don’t bring up the debt   
  
French.Bean: Thanks for possibly making my relationship worse   
_  
French.Bean has left the chat_

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Doesn’t thins happen like once a week tho???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: O he left


	4. Fuck and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added ‘French.Bean’ and ‘NoPayneNoGame’
> 
> In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: fucking kiss and make up
> 
> NoPayneNoGame: Fuck all of you.
> 
> NoPayneNoGame left the chat.  
> French.Bean has left the chat  
> In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added ‘French.Bean’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia Burr: Theo.WOW.sia  
> Philip Hamilton: Only19  
> John Payne Todd: NoPayneNoGame  
> Georges Washington de Lafayette: French.Bean  
> Angie Hamilton: In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0  
> Frances Laurens: GayFreckles2.0  
> William Mulligan: fITEmEpANTS  
> Alexander jr: Hamilsin  
> Susan Reynolds: SayYEStoTHIS

Only19: Dude  
  
Only19: Todd and Georges haven’t talked to each other in the last three class periods.  
  
Only19: Angie, William, you both need to fix this.  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Their relationship m8, not mine

fITEmEpANTS: Why do I have to fix it???  
  
Only19: Because Williams, you’re the one that started sending the pictures  
  
Only19: And Angie, you brought up the debts  
  
Only19: Go fix it

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: nope

fITEmEpANTS: I sent one suggestive photo man  
  
fITEmEpANTS: and your hot brother kept it

fITEmEpANTS: soooo???? I did nothing wrong

fITEmEpANTS: case closed  
  
Only19: Uh no.  
  
Only19: Todd thought Georges was looking at it??  
  
Only19: And you kept sending Georges those texts???  
  
Only19: So no case not closed. You’re going to fix it.  
  
Only19: And Angie I’m going to grab mom and ur going to fix it  
  
Only19: We both know how mom gets when you do something  
  
Only19: That we know can hurt a person

fItEmEpANTS: m8 that was for everyone ;))  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I’ll fite mom. GG.  
  
Only19: I’d love to see you try and fight mom  
  
Only19: And Wiliams sometimes things like that can hurt a relationship

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added ‘French.Bean’ and ‘NoPayneNoGame’ _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: fucking kiss and make up

NoPayneNoGame: Fuck all of you.

_ NoPayneNoGame left the chat. _ _   
_ _ French.Bean has left the chat _ _   
_ __ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added ‘French.Bean’

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: why don’t you two just go have angry sex???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: like phil and theo???   
  
French.Bean: Because he hates me like he hates all of you   
  
French.Bean: And I hate all of you.   
_  
French.Bean has left the chat  
_ __ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added ‘French.Bean’

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you guys have this fite like every week???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: bullshit he hates you  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you 2 will end up yelling

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: then making out   
_  
French.Bean is now Offline_

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: brb guys

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: gunna go to his class

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I got this

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: don’t worry  
  
Only19: Angie you’ll make it worse

fITEmEpANTS: Uhhh??? 

fITEmEpANTS: Todd isn’t at school??

fITEmEpANTS: So I’m free from trouble ;))

Theo.WOW.sia: I almost had my phone taken up…  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: everyone pop a chill pill??  
  
Only19: Uh no you aren’t? You gotta help still.  
 _  
Only19 has added NoPayneNoGame to the chat_ __  
  
Only19: Confess that what you are doing is stupid  
  
Only19: And there is no point for you to be upset with Georges  
  
Only19: He literally said he was dedicated to you  
  
Only19: And that you are only upset because of what Angie said.  
  
NoPayneNoGame: Why don’t you suck my dick, like you did before I dumped your ass

_ NoPayneNoGame left the chat. _

Only19: I…  
 _  
Only19 has left the chat_ __  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: fuck

Theo.WOW.sia: can we not have like one normal day??  
  
GayFreckles2.0: According to Todd no we can’t.  
  
GayFreckles2.0: And now Pip’s upset

Theo.WOW.sia: I’ll take care of him

Theo.WOW.sia: you might want to get Angie, b4 she gets Georges.

GayFreckles2.0: I’ll do that.  
  
Hamilsin: I leave for ONE CLASS  
  
fITEmEpANTS: shit went zero to sixty like fast  
  
Hamilsin: I can see that.  
  
Hamilsin: Why?

fITEmEpANTS: I think philip tried to out man Todd??  
  
fITEmEpANTS: but todd brought some war flashbacks

Hamilsin: To be fair, Todd cheated on Philip with Georges  
  
Hamilsin: And then he told Philip like a month later???  
  
fITEmEpANTS: and Georges knows??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: gg guys I got georges

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: todd got all angsty? 

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: and was fucking bb and georges???

Hamilsin: I don’t think Todd told Georges he was in a relationship  
  
Hamilsin: This is sorta all on Todd I think  
  
GayFreckles2.0: Angie dear, please leave Georges alone.  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: he is reading txt with me??

GayFreckles2.0: He doesn’t look comfortable at all  
  
GayFreckles2.0: Set him free

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: kk bby

fITEmEpANTS: soooo

fITEmEpANTS: is Georges single now???  
  
GayFreckles2.0: No??  
  
Hamilsin: I am  
  
Hamilsin: ;)

fITEmEpANTS: bby I just want to feel that french ass once

fITEmEpANTS: then im all your bby <3 

_GayFreckles2.0 has added French.Bean to the chat_ __  
  
French.Bean: William I’m not interested sorry  
  
French.Bean: I’m really not interested in anyone currently anymore…  
  
French.Bean: I didn’t know Todd cheated on Philip  
  
French.Bean: Thats some really big news that I don’t…  
  
French.Bean: I’m not sure if I can talk to Todd right now  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: Georges sweetheart  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: I know… this stuff it.. Sucks

Theo.WOW.sia: but I think talking it out maybe the better thing to do  
  
French.Bean: Hes only going to yell and not listen and then leave to drink  
  
French.Bean: Always how it goes

Theo.WOW.sia: I got pip calmed.. I can come with you?  
  
French.Bean: Does Philip hate me?  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: no dear, things fall into place like it should.

Theo.WOW.sia: I may not have been with pip today if they stayed together.  
  
French.Bean: I don’t want to talk with Todd  
  
French.Bean: I mean I’ll be honest I don’t know if I should be like…  
  
French.Bean: Honored that I apparently am better at doin’ the do than Philip?  
  
French.Bean: But like...hes just going to yell at me...so I don’t want to talk  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: I dont think thats the reason hes with you  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: ever since he has been with you, he changed a lot

Theo.WOW.sia: I dont think he planned on changing with pip

French.Bean: I’ll talk to him when I know he won’t yell at me  
  
French.Bean: Which is never

Theo.WOW.sia: We will talk to him after school 

Theo.WOW.sia: his anger is at angie, not you

French.Bean: I think part of it is at me  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: Angie and William. Not you.  
  
French.Bean: I think me too…

 ****Theo.WOW.sia: we can go get some ice cream too is you want bby <3  
  
French.Bean: That sounds nice...I think Philip needs it too  
  
French.Bean: And Todd needs to sort of apologize to Philip  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: we will all sit for ice cream


	5. Hanging By a Strand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French.Bean has started a new chat  
> French.Bean has added Theo.WOW.Sia,Only19 and NoPayneNoGame to the chat

_ French.Bean has started a new chat _ _   
_ _ French.Bean has added Theo.WOW.Sia,Only19 and NoPayneNoGame to the chat _

_   
_ French.Bean: Just

  
French.Bean: Just so the others don’t butt in for now…

Theo.WOW.sia: I think we all need to just talk

  
Theo.WOW.sia: like the adults we… are suppose to become

Only19: I’m not talking thanks

  
Only19: Would rather not have memories of being cheated on thrown at me again

_ Only19 has left the chat _ _   
_ _ Theo.WOW.sia added ‘Only19’ to the chat _

Theo.WOW.sia: bby we talked about this….

  
Theo.WOW.sia: bby we will all get ice cream if we just talk this out

  
Only19: Talk what out Theo?

  
Only19: I’d rather not bring up bad memories again thanks…

  
NoPayneNoGame: well shit

  
NoPayneNoGame: least you aren’t reminded of your mistakes everyday

Theo.WOW.sia: bby please don’t leave okay? I’ll make it up later

  
Theo.WOW.sia: with your fav movie and food <3

  
Only19: Actually you know what I am

  
Only19: I am reminded everyday of how you cheated on my with my best friend

  
Only19: Except I don’t let it get to me unless someone uses it and steps over the line

  
Only19: Because you know, I’m happy to see you guys happy

  
Only19: Just hurt that you would use it against me.

  
Only19: But hey, guess I was as stupid as my dad was for trying to fix a problem

  
_ Only19 has left the chat _

_   
_ Theo.WOW.sia: Georges, you and Todd talk, I need to take care of Pip.

_ Theo.WOW.sia is Offline _

NoPayneNoGame: so I gu ess you are going to remind me of my fuck ups?

  
French.Bean: Nope

  
French.Bean: I’m not your dads

NoPayneNoGame: or your dad, or my mother, or pretty much every other person?

French.Bean: I’m not every other person

NoPayneNoGame: Yeah? Then why the hell do we need to talk?

  
NoPayneNoGame: I didn’t go to school so I could be harassed at home.

  
NoPayneNoGame: thought youd be too damn distracted with William

French.Bean: What made you think I liked William?

  
French.Bean: Nevermind you know what...I just guess I’m not ready for a relationship

  
French.Bean: Because obviously all I do is mess it up every other week

  
French.Bean: Because its always my fault in the end…

  
French.Bean: Todd I’m sorry I...I don’t think I’m going to be able to talk with you

  
French.Bean: At least for awhile

  
NoPayneNoGame: well seems like fate works just the way you want it to huh?

  
NoPayneNoGame: or maybe my fathers told you and this was just your plan then.

_ NoPayneNoGame left the chat. _

__   
\----------------   
Chapter 5 P2   
\----------------   
GayFreckles2.0: Guys I haven’t seen Georges and Todd talking in like…

  
GayFreckles 2.0: In months…

  
GayFreckles2.0: okay more like a month

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Todd went to boarding school bby?

  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: did I 4get to tell you?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I overheard Madison talking with my dad

  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: said something like the atmosphere will be good for him?

  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: educated scholars to help him or something 

  
GayFreckles2.0: Is this because you fucked up their relationship with Williams?

  
GayFreckles2.0: Because honestly they were fine until you two brother up some…

  
GayFreckles2.0: Some inappropriate things and bad memories.

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: wowe

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: rude

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: no, they had that plan before that shit. 

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I dont think their families even know yet

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: god bby I feel attacked

  
GayFreckles2.0: Don’t you always feel attacked tho?

  
GayFreckles2.0: And does Georges know about Todd leaving?

  
GayFreckles2.0: Did they even make up?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: dunno bby

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added French.Bean, Only19 and Theo.WOW.sia to the chat _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: g’day mates

  
_ French.Bean has left the chat _

_   
_ Only19: Angie you’re sitting like...right across from me

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added French.Bean _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Todds not here

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I can’t just talk to you about this in person bb

  
French.Bean: I just don’t want to be here right now sorry

  
_ French.Bean has left the chat _

_   
_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: So did the ice cream thing ever work??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: whats going on, you dont keep my update bb

Only19: I don’t like Todd and thus left the chat Georges started

  
Only19: Theo just went offline

  
Only19: If anyone has answers its Theo

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: well shit

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0:...

_ Theo.WOW.sia is Online _

Only19: Now you can ask her

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Whats the deal with georges and todd?

  
Theo.WOW.sia: they still haven’t spoken to each other? 

Theo.WOW.sia: wait

Theo.WOW.sia: did anyone tell georges that todd was at boarding school?

Only19: Well Angie tried and Georges left the chat

  
Only19: I’m going to take it as he either knows or they broke up and he doesn’t want to talk

  
_ Theo.WOW.sia added ‘French.Bean’ to the chat _

Theo.WOW.sia: Georges sweetie?

Theo.WOW.sia: can we talk sweetie??

  
French.Bean: I really don’t want to talk

  
French.Bean: About anything

  
French.Bean: If thats okay

  
Theo.WOW.sia: sweetie we want to make sure youre okay… 

Theo.WOW.sia: if you and todd broke up

French.Bean: He….he said that I should just run away to William

  
French.Bean: I...I just don’t want to talk

  
Theo.WOW.sia: did he tell you about boarding school? 

  
fITEmEpANTS: sorry m8s I’ve settled for the alex

  
French.Bean: No...he just got really mad at me

  
Hamilsin: I gots the mulligan booty

  
Theo.WOW.sia: haven’t you… wondered where he was for the last month?

French.Bean: Not after what he said to me

  
French.Bean: No I haven’t

Theo.WOW.sia: ... sweetie… I’m sorry…

  
Theo.WOW.sia: maybe boarding school will change him?

  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: or kill him

  
French.Bean: Its going to make him not himself

  
French.Bean: And make him worse

Theo.WOW.sia: dont think like that georges

French.Bean: Its true…

  
French.Bean: I’m sorry I think I’m going to go

  
_ French.Bean has left the chat _

_   
_ Theo.WOW.sia:... maybe they will make up during the holiday vacation.


	6. Vacation

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: bby <3

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: bby you got a wrapped up gift under the tree 4 u ;))

GayFreckles2.0: I don’t want bugs crawling in me thanks   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: What??    


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: so much for my attempts of being sexy   


GayFreckles2.0: The end of the year   


GayFreckles2.0: Almost spring break actually   


GayFreckles2.0: And you make yourself sexy under a tree   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: just late for christmas bby <3

GayFreckles2.0: I would hope you didn’t wrap yourself   


GayFreckles2.0: half dressed under a tree   


GayFreckles2.0: In the snow in winter   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0:......

Only19: You guys there are children in this chat room   


Hamilsin: I beg to differ

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: we know you really liked theos gift ;))

fITEmEpANTS: why couldn’t I take alex home with me for christmas?? 

fITEmEpANTS: enough sex at the ham house, not mine tho   


Only19: Because like...don’t you and your dad live with the Lafayettes?   


Only19: I wouldn’t be fair on Georges   


Hamilsin: And Theo’s dad came with her. They weren’t meant to be having sex

fITEmEpANTS: if you ask me

fITEmEpANTS: it wasn’t fair that he had sex when I didn’t have no one

_ fITEmEpANTS added ‘French.Bean’ to the chat. _ _   
_

French.Bean: What now?   


French.Bean: What did I do to be dragged back here?

fITEmEpANTS: you are blessed to have a bro like me m8

fITEmEpANTS: not bringing my super hot bf home <3

French.Bean: I...thanks?   


French.Bean: I’m confused…   


French.Bean: I don’t want to be here

fITEmEpANTS: m8 its been months

fITEmEpANTS: get over the man

fITEmEpANTS: you got guys that would fall to their knees for you   


French.Bean: And then use me for nothing other than pleasure   


French.Bean: No thanks   


fITEmEpANTS: eh, you got a tree hitting your window?

fITEmEpANTS: its hella loud m8

French.Bean: There isn’t a tree next to my window…   


French.Bean: The hell are you talking about?

fITEmEpANTS: sOMETHING IS HITTING YOUR WINDOW M8

fITEmEpANTS: oh m8 its 4 u   


French.Bean: You guys…   


French.Bean: Help

_ fITEmEpANTS kicked ‘French.Bean’ out of the chat. _

Theo.WOW.sia: wait? Whats happening??

_ Theo.WOW.sia added ‘French.Bean’ to the chat. _

Theo.WOW.sia: Georges? Sweetie? You okay?   


French.Bean: You guys I think its Todd   


French.Bean: You guys what do I do?   


French.Bean: Its been so long…Why is he here?

Theo.WOW.sia: does he look drunk? Mad?

Theo.WOW.sia: need me and phil to come and protect you?   


French.Bean: He looks like hes crying…   


French.Bean: Hes got his bags with him

Theo.WOW.sia: Crying??

Theo.WOW.sia: do you want us to come sweetie?   


French.Bean: I don’t know...I don’t know what to do   


French.Bean: Should I tell him to leave?   


Theo.WOW.sia: you do what you want Georges   


Theo.WOW.sia: he is invading your home, and your comfort level

French.Bean: But hes crying

French.Bean: And has his bags   


Theo.WOW.sia: And???   


Theo.WOW.sia: doesn’t explain his ass like behavior neither 

French.Bean: Theo why does he have his bags here and why is he crying?   


French.Bean: Theo I’m really worried   


Theo.WOW.sia: I don’t know dear… I didn’t even know he was here…

fITEmEpANTS: well I mean, we were just on holiday vacation

  
fITEmEpANTS: does that ring a bell to anyone???

  
Hamilsin: I didn’t forget

  
Hamilsin: ;)

  
French.Bean: I’m going to let him in

fITEmEpANTS: quick al, get ur hot ass over here, if they r fuckin we r 2

  
Theo.WOW.sia: b careful dear

  
Hamilsin: After all the pictures you send me I think we’re basically fucking every day.

  
French.Bean: I’ll start a private chat with him…

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Good luck m8 


	7. This better be good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘French.Bean’ started a chat.  
> ‘French.Bean’ added ‘NoPayneNoGame’  
> ‘French.Bean’ renamed the chat to ‘This better be good’

_ ‘French.Bean’ started a chat.  
_ _ ‘French.Bean’ added ‘NoPayneNoGame’  
_ __ ‘French.Bean’ renamed the chat to ‘This better be good’

French.Bean: You leave and don’t talk to me for four months   


French.Bean: And think you have a right to come to me crying?

NoPayneNoGame: I… didn’t have my phone… my parents kept it

NoPayneNoGame: but… thank you for letting me in…

French.Bean: Lucky I did…   


NoPayneNoGame: I know I am….

NoPayneNoGame: I didn’t leave on purpose

NoPayneNoGame: you really think I would want to go to boarding school?   


French.Bean: No but you did yell at me before you left   


French.Bean: You did lie to me, never telling me you cheated on Philip   


French.Bean: You did hurt my best friend   


French.Bean: And you did say that I may as well run to William because apparently   


French.Bean: Apparently I like him more...dating Alex by the way, William is.   


French.Bean: So it wouldn’t have surprised me if you chose to go just to get away.   


NoPayneNoGame: and… run away to… boarding school??

NoPayneNoGame: I didn’t yell, bc I cant yell via txt

NoPayneNoGame: I told you when we had sex for the first time, I could have, but 

NoPayneNoGame: I’m drunk when I sleep with people

NoPayneNoGame: I didn’t know how to tell someone I was with their best friend???   


NoPayneNoGame: and Phils sister always attacks me b4 I even dated phil   


NoPayneNoGame: but she gets away with it sooo????   


French.Bean: It would have been better to tell me then to have me figure out   


French.Bean: Because of the fact that you used it to hurt Philip.   


NoPayneNoGame: I didn’t mean to attack him, I was pissed   


French.Bean: And now he rarely talks to me   


French.Bean: Why are you here?

NoPayneNoGame: I missed you…

NoPayneNoGame: I wanted to see you…

NoPayneNoGame: I… I wanted to apologize to you…   


French.Bean: I...I really don’t think I am ready for another relationship Todd

NoPayneNoGame:... I… okay… I... I’m sorry… that… that I love you…   


NoPayneNoGame: I

NoPayneNoGame: I won’t bother you again

NoPayneNoGame: or… just… ever

NoPayneNoGame: I’ll just go now… I’m sorry 

_ NoPayneNoGame has left the chat _ _   
_ _ French.Bean has added NoPayneNoGame to the chat _ __   


French.Bean: You’re literally standing in my house   


French.Bean: I’m just...I’m confused Todd

NoPayneNoGame: I’m leaving the house…. I’m just   


NoPayneNoGame: I have to go back to my school   


NoPayneNoGame: This was a waste of time

_ NoPayneNoGame has left the chat. _   
_ French.Bean has added NoPayneNoGame to the chat _   


French.Bean: Todd I need you to actually talk to me.   


French.Bean: Why do you have your bags?

NoPayneNoGame: Because I ran off from my school okay?   


NoPayneNoGame: I just… I had to go home to get my phone again.   


French.Bean: Would you like to stay in the spare room?

NoPayneNoGame: Honestly no   


NoPayneNoGame: I want to leave before the school calls my parents

French.Bean: You’re going to leave again?   


NoPayneNoGame: Yes… I… I wanted to apologize before I left

NoPayneNoGame: I knew you weren’t going to forgive me   


NoPayneNoGame: but I still had to…   


NoPayneNoGame: and I cried because I knew you wouldnt want anything to do with me

French.Bean: Saying I don’t want another relationship yet

French.Bean: That doesn’t mean I don’t want anything to do with you.   


French.Bean: It only means I’m trying to figure things out

NoPayneNoGame: You arent going to want anything to do with me.

 

NoPayneNoGame: I know thats what you meant.   


NoPayneNoGame: I need to go Georges.

  
_ NoPayneNoGame has left the chat _

_ NoPayneNoGame is Offline _


	8. Later M8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fITEmEpANTS: I don’t think I have ever heard such gross sobbing in my life
> 
> fITEmEpANTS: Thank god that m8 left
> 
> fITEmEpANTS sent an Image
> 
> fITEmEpANTS: byebye m8

fITEmEpANTS: I don’t think I have ever heard such gross sobbing in my life

fITEmEpANTS: Thank god that m8 left

_ fITEmEpANTS sent an Image _

fITEmEpANTS: byebye m8

Only19: William you aren’t a very good friend…   


Only19: Georges isn’t talking   


Only19: You should be helping him not be a dick to his ex   


Only19: Just saying

fITEmEpANTS: not a friend m8, a step brother

fITEmEpANTS: besides Georges is locked in his room

fITEmEpANTS: not like they spoke in person

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: maybe he wont come back??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: still dont like the guy tbh   


Only19: You guys are awful???   


Only19: You know, maybe I don’t know, talking to Georges would help him?   


Only19: He started a private chat with Todd we can only assume how that went.   


Only19: And you two acting like jerks to his ex is going to upset him   


Only19: Just putting that out there

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you aren’t one to talk

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you have been ignoring his ass bc ur pissed at todd

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: what do you really stand for bro?   


Only19: Actually no I have my own private chat with him   


Only19: Because I’m a good person and try to make him happy   


Only19: Why you guys are here insulting his ex and only making his mood worse

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: cause its an ex??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I roast all exs m8

Only1 9: And ex he actually really does still care about   


Only19: And is hurt whenever he hears about people being asses to him   


Only19: Angie you keep it up you’re bein’ kicked   


Only19: Unless you really want to actually help Georges   


Only19: Instead of hurting him

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I havent seen you do anything for him honestly   


fITEmEpANTS: yeah he seems the same, u aint doing no good m8

fITEmEpANTS: you should try harder

fITEmEpANTS: I say we all go to georges and lay with him

fITEmEpANTS: naked

_ Only19 has kicked ‘fITEmEpANTS’ and ‘In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0’ from the chat _   


Only19: Theo you should go help Georges   


Only19: Because lets be honest, they aren’t making anything better

Theo.WOW.sia: If you really think I can do better


	9. Mama Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo.WOW.sia started a private chat  
> Theo.WOW.sia added ‘French.Bean’
> 
> Theo.WOW.sia: You okay sweetie ):

_ Theo.WOW.sia started a private chat  
_ _ Theo.WOW.sia added ‘French.Bean’ _

Theo.WOW.sia: You okay sweetie ):

French.Bean: No

Theo.WOW.sia: sweetie what happen?

Theo.WOW.sia: Did he hurt you? Do you need me to come over??  
  
French.Bean: He just…  
  
French.Bean: He read what I was saying wrong and left

Theo.WOW.sia: You want me to hunt him down?  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: and tie him to a chair till he listens correctly??

French.Bean: No...Theo please  
  
French.Bean: Don’t do that

Theo.WOW.sia: Did you try to talk to him?  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: I mean like face to face?  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: because I know u did txt, but this is a situation that u gotta speak face to face  
  
French.Bean: I was upset and he left before I could  
  
French.Bean: I don’t want to talk to him

Theo.WOW.sia: and what if this was your only chance to do it?

Theo.WOW.sia: do you know where he went?  
  
French.Bean: Then I’ve lost that chance I guess  
  
French.Bean: I don’t know where he went.  
  
French.Bean: And if he doesn’t want to talk then I won’t force him  
  
French.Bean: Not like he cares anyway..

Theo.WOW.sia:.... He came to you right?

Theo.WOW.sia: he came in tears right?

Theo.WOW.sia: if a man comes to you in tears, he cares about you.

Theo.WOW.sia: I mean thats how I know philip means what he says.

French.Bean: Well he said I didn’t care about him or want anything to do with him  
  
French.Bean: So I guess I’ll make that dream of his true  
  
French.Bean: I don’t care Theo I just  
  
French.Bean: Let him run or whatever I give up helping him  
  
French.Bean: Or at least I give up trying to help  
  
French.Bean: Anything at this point only makes it worse

Theo.WOW.sia: you know thats his way of fueling his own fire

Theo.WOW.sia: he is going to go down the path he was on before meeting u dear  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: u two need to talk… and really talk

Theo.WOW.sia: I’m coming to pick you up  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: we are going to try to make a better out of it

Theo.WOW.sia: hes on foot, he couldn’t make it far

French.Bean: Theo please don’t  
  
French.Bean: I’d rather not come out of my room right now  
  
French.Bean: William is trying to get in  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: give me a second, i’ll pm from AJs phone

Theo.WOW.sia: he wont refuse it

French.Bean: And if he does?

Theo.WOW.sia: Message sent dear

French.Bean: Hes going to be disappointed 

Theo.WOW.sia: I’m heading to your home now   
  
Theo.WOW.sia: I’ll be there in a few minutes, be ready  
  
French.Bean: No

Theo.WOW.sia: I swear to god if you don’t I will get you dressed myself

Theo.WOW.sia: be ready young man

_ Theo.WOW.sia has left the chat _


	10. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo.WOW.sia sent a Video titled ‘Forgiveness?’ to the chat

_ Theo.WOW.sia sent a Video titled ‘Forgiveness?’ to the chat _

French.Bean: Theo stop  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: hey I’m allowed to think my friends, making up is cute

Theo.WOW.sia: Its also touching   


Theo.WOW.sia: I cried a little

Theo.WOW.sia: no kidding

French.Bean: It wasn't that touching   


French.Bean: Frances drunk isn’t touching

Theo.WOW.sia: georges i stg 

Theo.WOW.sia: you and todd dammit

French.Bean: Todd needs to call his dads

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Yeah he’s smol dad is having a panic attack

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: IN OUR HOUSE

Theo.WOW.sia: is he still with you georges?   


French.Bean: Yeah my dads calling his smol dad   


French.Bean: Its okay   


Only19: Its kinda funny watching his dad panic

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Until smol dad dies in our house

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: AND GIANT AFRO DAD KILLS OUR DAD   


Only19: Nah its fine   


Only19: Our dad was destin to be shot again anyway   


Theo.WOW.sia: wow pip

Theo.WOW.sia: if this was directed to my dad

Theo.WOW.sia: you can kiss your spawn goodbye

Only19: We’re in like...high school   


Only19: Does your dad even know?   


Only19: Is your dad one of those dads who will make you rid of it?   


Only19: If so you can come live with us   


Only19: I’m worried now

Theo.WOW.sia: PHILIP HAMILTON

Theo.WOW.sia: NO I WAS GOING TO DENY YOU PATERNITY 

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: lol wut?

Only19: I just got worried I’m sorry   


Only19: I’m really worried for it   


Only19: I don’t want you or it being hurt   


Only19: Angie just imagine we have a dog   


NoPayneNoGame: I’m still a little buzzed

NoPayneNoGame: but I know what youre talking about

NoPayneNoGame: and your sister is smarter than me

NoPayneNoGame: no fooling her m8

French.Bean: Honestly I knew before you even said anything?   


French.Bean: A little obvious…   


Hamilsin: Do I really even want to know tho?   


Hamilsin: I’m a little afraid   


Hamilsin: Do you guys have a body you're hiding?

NoPayneNoGame: shhh

NoPayneNoGame: go to bed child

NoPayneNoGame: youre… its… past your bedtime kiddo

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: it’s past your bedtime drunkie   


Hamilsin: Nope   


Hamilsin: Unlike John and William I don’t have a bedtime   


Hamilsin: As in my brother William by the way   


Hamilsin: Not my hot boyfriend

NoPayneNoGame: are you… like???

NoPayneNoGame: in like the bby school?   


NoPayneNoGame: and… like your… bf???    


NoPayneNoGame: like old man status??

Hamilsin: Todd   


Hamilsin: I’m in my last year of middle school   


Hamilsin: You’re all in your second year of highschool   


Hamilsin: Like seriously its not as bad as it could be

NoPayneNoGame: Georges

NoPayneNoGame: Georges   


NoPayneNoGame: I… I think there are an animal in your room

French.Bean: Todd go to sleep please hun   


French.Bean: You’re drunk

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: are you sure you two made up??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: and your really in bed with /that/ mess gw2.0?

NoPayneNoGame: bby

NoPayneNoGame: ur butt is… is like a soft bubble

NoPayneNoGame: I /love/ it

_ FrenchBean has kicked ‘NoPayneNoGame’ from the chat _ _   
_ _ FrenchBean is Offline _ __   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I think we all know whats gunna happen next

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: like usual

Hamilsin: They cuddle

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Oh little brother, no

Theo.WOW.sia: all that matters is they’re back to normal   


Hamilsin: Oh….   


Hamilsin: OH

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: why else would french.bean go offline?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: OH

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added ‘NoPayneNoGame’ to the chat _

NoPayneNoGame: heee   


NoPayneNoGame: I… he.. Got kisses, many kisses   


Hamilsin: Thats it?   


Hamilsin: No sinning?   


Hamilsin: Its not sex unless theres sin/

NoPayneNoGame: He… georgie is tell me to put the phone down

NoPayneNoGame: but he soo00000 ho0t

_ NoPayneNoGame sent Image.png  
_ _ Hamilsin has added fITEmEpANTS to the chat _ __   


Hamilsin: Since I know you’d want to see it   


Hamilsin: Because you’re you

fITEmEpANTS: bby the only hot body ir ur hot piece of ass ;))

fITEmEpANTS: Besides that picture is blurry af

Hamilsin: You actually looked?   


Hamilsin: Wow rude   


Hamilsin: Just kidding bby I luv you   


fITEmEpANTS: bby you got the hottest body <3   


Hamilsin: Awww thats sweet baby   


Hamilsin: Ur the best   


Only19: Help this is sin   


Only19: And its coming from my brother

_ NoPayneNoGame changed ‘French.Bean’ to ‘Smexy.Vanilla.Beanz’ _

NoPayneNoGame: that much better name <3 <3 <3

NoPayneNoGame: I gots bests bby

Only19: Todd go to bed jfc   


Only19: You’re too drunk for this   


NoPayneNoGame: cat   


NoPayneNoGame: georgie is giving me fun

Only19: then get oFF THE PHONE   


_ Only19 has kicked ‘NoPayneNoGame’ from the chat _ _   
_

Only19: Don’t let him back in


	11. Bickers of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smexy.Vanilla.Bean is now Online

_ Smexy.Vanilla.Bean is now Online _   


Smexy.Vanilla.Bean: Todd

  
Smexy.Vanilla.Bean: Explain now   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: 1 phil kicked him out lastnight

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: 2 he was fucking wasted

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: 3 you mustve really turned him on

_ Sexy.Vanilla.Bean has added ‘NoPayneNoGame’ to the chat _   


Sexy.Vanilla.Bean: Todd. Explain. Now   


NoPayneNoGame: Georges….   


NoPayneNoGame: I was really fucked up

NoPayneNoGame:.... I love you??   


Sexy.Vanilla.Bean: I’m not even vanilla colored   


Sexy.Vanilla.Bean: I’m like...chocolate vanilla   


Sexy.Vanilla.Bean: I love you too   


NoPayneNoGame: I think I meant to put french vanilla

NoPayneNoGame: for um… other reasons   


Theo.WOW.sia: good morning you two   


Theo.WOW.sia: good to see last night ended   


Theo.WOW.sia: good for you two

Only19: I don’t know how to feel about this   


Hamilsin: So Theo. How far are you?   


Theo.WOW.sia: dunno what youre talking about dear

Sexy.Vanilla.Bean: Theo do tell

Sexy.Vanilla.Bean: You know what gender it is?   


Sexy.Vanilla.Bean: or what you’ll name it?

Theo.WOW.sia: not after you for damn sure

Theo.WOW.sia: and its a puppy

Theo.WOW.sia: why do you care???

Hamilsin: Theo did it with a dog   


Hamilsin: Ohhhman   


Hamilsin: Hows it going to survive?

Theo.WOW.sia: I disown you as a brother in law

Theo.WOW.sia: Pip, disown AJ plz?   


Only19: I mean   


Only19: You did kinda walk into it

Theo.WOW.sia: You won’t get to see your kid

Theo.WOW.sia: I will go to live in london

Theo.WOW.sia: and marry some guy, and never tell our baby you are the father

NoPayneNoGame: until you get on maury tbh

Only19: I feel attacked   


_ Only19 has left the chat _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: GG

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Franny

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: lets take their baby

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: and raise it in the way of the lesbian <3

GayFreckles2.0: No thank   


GayFreckles2.0: Don’t want no kids   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: but bby );

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 changed ‘Smexy.Vanilla.Beanz’ to ‘Todds.Hot.Mess’ _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Fixed your name for you gw2.0

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: hope you like ;))

_ ‘Todds.Hot.Mess’ changed their name too ‘GWash2.0’ _ _   
_

GWash2.0: Problem solved   


GWash2.0: Thanks   


NoPayneNoGame: Im going to be honest   


NoPayneNoGame: I liked the first one better ;) <3

GWash2.0: Well its not coming back   


GWash2.0: Sorry bout’ that

NoPayneNoGame: Had a fun time last night ;))

NoPayneNoGame: Although I dont remember like 99% of last night

GWash2.0: Yeah you were hella drunk   


GWash2.0: It was kinda funny   


GWash2.0: Can I have my normal name back now?   


_ NoPayneNoGame changed ‘GWash2.0’ to ‘SEXY.French.Bean’ _

NoPayneNoGame: There we go babe

_ Theo.WOW.sia added ‘Only19’ to the chat _

Theo.WOW.sia: @only19 your girlfriend knows how to fix relationships   


Theo.WOW.sia: I’d like a kiss as my reward uwu~   


Only19: Did you not forget what you said only seconds ago?   


Only19: You get no kisses   


Only19: I’m upset   


Theo.WOW.sia: and Im carrying your child for like another 5 months dammit

Theo.WOW.sia: its not like I’m asking you to carry me and massage my feet   


Only19: But you did say you’d leave me for england   


Only19: England is trash   


Onyl19: And can burn   


Theo.WOW.sia: can I please have a kiss

fITEmEpANTS: IF YOU DONT WANT TO KISS HER PHIL

fITEmEpANTS: I CAN GLADLY AID HER NEED

Only19: SHE IS HOLDING MY KID   


Only19: AND IS MY GIRLFRIEND   


Hamilsin: AND I WOULD FEEL SUPER LEFT OUT

fITEmEpANTS: we can kiss theo together AJ 

fITEmEpANTS: sure she wouldn’t mind, when her boyfriend is lacking ;;)

_ Only19 has left the chat _ _   
_

fITEmEpANTS: lol

fITEmEpANTS: lil smol freckles got jelly

Hamilsin: Actually my brother is like...5’12   


Hamilsin: So I mean if anyones the smol freckle its Angie _   
_

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: YOU WANNA FITE AJ?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I WILL BEAT YOU

Hamilsin: I am smol and can kick you in the knees   


Hamislin: I know they’re weak   


Hamilsin: I’ve done it before

Hamilsin: YOU remember   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: BABE HOLD MY FLOWER

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I’M KICKING MY BROS ASS

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 has gone Offline _

Hamilsin: Just so you guys know   


Hamilsin: I’m currently sitting on her   


Hamilsin: Shes trying to hard   


Hamilsin: And now dads just watching   


Hamilsin: I think Dads giving up on us   


Hamilsin: I don’t blame him


	12. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilsin has started a new chat  
> Hamilsin has added fITEmEpANTS  
> Hamilsin has renamed the chat ‘So some pictures’
> 
> Hamilsin: Angie suggested sexting

_ Hamilsin has started a new chat  
_ _ Hamilsin has added fITEmEpANTS  
_ _ Hamilsin has renamed the chat ‘So some pictures’ _ __   


Hamilsin: Angie suggested sexting   


fITEmEpANTS: babe

fITEmEpANTS: aren’t you in school rn?

Hamilsin: Oh yeah at off campus lunch   


Hamilsin: Why do you ask?   


fITEmEpANTS: sexting in school??

fITEmEpANTS: and if a teacher collects your phone?

Hamilsin: I’m not at the school???   


Hamilsin: Off campus lunch William   


Hamilsin: God the one time I actually want it-   


fITEmEpANTS: okay okay

fITEmEpANTS: Im going to be honest

fITEmEpANTS: never sexted

fITEmEpANTS: more of a physical guy

Hamilsin: I mean...we can send pictures?   


Hamilsin: I guess that would work??   


fITEmEpANTS: Yeah sure

fITEmEpANTS: let me just get to my room

fITEmEpANTS: case my fathers come in

Hamilsin: Alright bby   


_ fITEmEpANTS sent shirtless.png _

fITEmEpANTS: this right???

Hamilsin: Holy shit you’re really hot man   


Hamilsin: Like…   


Hamilsin: Those shirts don’t show off enough   


fITEmEpANTS: :U I makes those shirts bby

Hamilsin: You need tighter shirts bby   


Hamilsin: Thought I do in fact love those shirts you make   


Hamilsin: They’re super nice <3   


fITEmEpANTS: Tighter shirts?? 

fITEmEpANTS: I never thought of that…

fITEmEpANTS: huh

fITEmEpANTS: bby tie your shirt up to your chest, you got something to get you wet?

_ Hamilsin has sent likethis.png _ _   
_

Hamilsin: I could say I got you but you aren’t here~   


fITEmEpANTS: shit babe

fITEmEpANTS: i think my dick died

Hamilsin: Oh really?   


Hamilsin: Looks like we can’t do anything else then   


fITEmEpANTS: I have a quick question for you babe

fITEmEpANTS: since its dead

fITEmEpANTS: can i bury it in your ass??

Hamilsin: I don’t see why not ;P   


fITEmEpANTS: fuck baby why cant you come over?

fITEmEpANTS: not very good at this

fITEmEpANTS: kinda feel embarrassed??

Hamilsin: Why don’t you come over here?   


Hamilsin: Be much more fun~   


fITEmEpANTS: i cant bby

fITEmEpANTS: i called in sick today

fITEmEpANTS: and if my parents see me out

fITEmEpANTS: i’m fucking dead

_ fITEmEpANTS sent BelowTheBelt.png _

fITEmEpANTS: gotta work with what we got I guess|   


Hamilsin: Holy fucking hell William   


Hamilsin: Imayormaynotforgethowbigyouarensometimes   


Hamilsin: Ahhh   


Hamilsin: You look amazing   


fITEmEpANTS: probably more thick than long

fITEmEpANTS: but y’know baby whatever makes you hot~

_ fITEmEpANTS sent FirstStroke.png _

Hamilsin: God you’re amazing William I…   


_ Hamilsin sent nopants.png _ _   
_

Hamilsin: Realized we should both be sending pictures.

fITEmEpANTS: yeah that.. It helps for sure 

fITEmEpANTS: can I

fITEmEpANTS: shit babe I just would love a picture of your ass

_ Hamilsin sent theotherside.png _ _   
_

Hamilsin: There you go my love~   


fITEmEpANTS: fuck babe

fITEmEpANTS: baby please finger yourself

_ fITEmEpANTS sent Rockhard.png _

fITEmEpANTS: here babe

fITEmEpANTS: sorry if im lacking

_ Hamilsin sent Fingers.png _ _   
_

Hamilsin: Honestly this feels amazing…   


Hamilsin: And you look just as amazing   


fITEmEpANTS: shit bby

fITEmEpANTS: this really isnt as fun without you…

fITEmEpANTS: but I dont mind these photos for later

fITEmEpANTS: ;))

fITEmEpANTS: but shit bby really 

fITEmEpANTS: gotta stretch your sweet hole out if we want next time to be smoother

Hamilsin: Don’t you worry love <3

fITEmEpANTS: babe stretch yourself out

fITEmEpANTS: you didn’t take a toy did you?

fITEmEpANTS: fuck gotta buy you one   


Hamilsin: Don’t think I got any toys   


Hamilsin: Not old enough to buy them yet   


fITEmEpANTS: i will buy you like 10 babe

fITEmEpANTS: fuck baby

fITEmEpANTS: more pics?

_ Hamilsin has sent a folder _ _   
_

Hamilsin: There you go bby   


fITEmEpANTS: I need you AJ

fITEmEpANTS: I really need you man

fITEmEpANTS: how close are you?

fITEmEpANTS: distance wise

Hamilsin: Currently at home so p’ close my love~   


Hamilsin: I can come if you would like~

fITEmEpANTS: front doors unlocked baby

fITEmEpANTS: come quick~

Hamilsin: On my way babe~


	13. I Thought It Was Little Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy.French.Bean: Todd you went and did it again
> 
> Sexy.French.Bean: Please stop using sucking a dick as an insult hon
> 
> Sexy.French.Bean: Its upsetting the HamFam

NoPayneNoGame: Why has william begin to wear skin tight shirts??

Hamilsin: ;)   


Only19: Angelica gave them sin ideas   


fITEmEpANTS: ;)) 

NoPayneNoGame: gross

NoPayneNoGame: Your age difference is like really weird   


Hamilsin: You’re one to talk with Georges   


Hamilsin: Don’t start that shit with me   


Hamilsin: Georges is like way older than you   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Payne is angry he never had sexting before

NoPayneNoGame: sexting???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: told you   


Hamilsin: Hes jelous   


Hamilsin: Hes probs not good at it   


NoPayneNoGame: kid keep your mouth shut

NoPayneNoGame: since it seems its only good use is having williams dick in it

fITEmEpANTS: PAYNE I WILL FITE YOU

_ Hamilsin has left the chat _ _   
_

Sexy.French.Bean: Todd you went and did it again   


Sexy.French.Bean: Please stop using sucking a dick as an insult hon   


Sexy.French.Bean: Its upsetting the HamFam

_ fITEmEpANTS has left the chat _   


NoPayneNoGame: .....   


NoPayneNoGame: Sorry baby   


NoPayneNoGame: I get defensive. 

Sexy.French.Bean: You need to apologize to them   


Sexy.French.Bean: I feel sorta bad…   


NoPayneNoGame: okay… I… Im sorry…

NoPayneNoGame: babe Im sorry… Im really sorry honestly

NoPayneNoGame: Im sorry georges… I love you Im sorry

Sexy.French.Bean: Its alright my love <3   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: What did you do to make him so submissive now

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Whip him a few times on the ass with a stick?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: thats kinky

Theo.WOW.sia: why is AJ crying??

Only19: Todd upset him   


Only19: He wasn’t trying to but he did   


Only19: But hes crying?   


Theo.WOW.sia: bae can’t you hear him?   


Theo.WOW.sia: Imma go give him love

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: b careful that baby in the oven dont get smothered from the cuddles   


Only19: I thought it was little Phil...here I’ll come too.   


_ Only19 has gone Offline _

_ Theo.WOW.sia has gone Offline _

NoPayneNoGame: Can I go drink to forget.. plz?

Sexy.French.Bean: No you many not   


Sexy.French.Bean: You can only drink every three weeks.   


Sexy.French.Bean: And you’ve already drank this week sooo   


NoPayneNoGame: babe… I think a drink would help   


Sexy.French.Bean: I don’t think its going to help Todd please   


Sexy.French.Bean: No drinking

NoPayneNoGame: babe I feel like complete shit   


Sexy.French.Bean: Drinking isn’t the answer love.”

NoPayneNoGame: can you come over to my house?    


NoPayneNoGame: I.. I could like use some loving   


Sexy.French.Bean: Yeah I’ll be right over my love.   


NoPayneNoGame: Thank you love…   


_ Sexy.French.Bean has gone Offline _ _   
_

_ Only19 has added ‘fITEmEpANTS’ to the chat _ _   
_

Only19: Please come help with AJ   


fITEmEpANTS: I am on my way man, I had to explain my dad

Only19: Alright. I just feel really bad   


Only19: We can’t get him to stop crying   


fITEmEpANTS: Im almost there m8, I wont have him cry   


Only19: Not sure if hes going to stop any time soon  
  
Only19: But thanks again William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This group of friends is a mess but they at least try to love eachother  
> Poor lil AJ


	14. They’re too good to be upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only19: I am seriously crying so much
> 
> Only19: I’m already proud of him
> 
> Only19: Hes amazing
> 
> NoPayneNoGame: you are weirdly like your father

_ Theo.WOW.sia started a chat _

_ Theo.WOW.sia added ‘NoPayneNoGame’, ‘Sexy.French.Bean’, ‘Only19’, ‘In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0’, ‘GayFreckles2.0’, ‘fITEmEpANTS’ and ‘Hamilsin’ to the chat _

_ Theo.WOW.sia sent Sonogram.png _

Theo.WOW.sia: this is our little bun

Theo.WOW.sia: only 5 months pregnant 

Theo.WOW.sia: and I already love him so   


Hamilsin: Omg   


Hamilsin: Its so small   


Hamilsin: This isn’t right   


Hamilsin: you gUYS ARE IN HIGHSCHOOL   


Theo.WOW.sia: and your sexting when you’re in middle school

Theo.WOW.sia: besides we had a condom

Theo.WOW.sia: it broke…   


Hamilsin: Yall’s a mess   


Only19: I am seriously crying so much   


Only19: I’m already proud of him   


Only19: Hes amazing   


NoPayneNoGame: you are weirdly like your father

NoPayneNoGame: its still a fetus 

NoPayneNoGame: Chill m8

Only19: Let mE LIVe   


Only19: I’m so proud of him   


Only19: Hes so strong and amazing   


Only19: Best son ever   


Only19: 10/10   


NoPayneNoGame: Chill man

NoPayneNoGame: like for real

Theo.WOW.sia: He’s a perfect little bun

GayFreckles2.0: I love it   


GayFreckles2.0: Give me ten hundred   


GayFreckles2.0: Reight now

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Babe you said you didn’t want kids

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: wtf???   


GayFreckles2.0: PEOPLE CAN CHANGE   


GayFreckles2.0: I WANT TEN HUNDRED BABE   


GayFreckles2.0: FITE ME   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I can fite you in bed 

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: ;) ;#

fITEmEpANTS: what is that thing???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Do the fathers even know???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I mean that oven is getting big

Only19: Nope   


Only19: Theo’s dad never asks   


Hamilsin: And our dad is kinda…   


Hamilsin: Hes not very bright sometimes   


Hamilsin: Specially when it comes to kids   


Sexy.French.Bean: Its tru tho   


Sexy.French.Bean: And I’m not even his son   


NoPayneNoGame: :U Now I want a son

Sexy.French.Bean: We are too young   


Sexy.French.Bean: Maybe next time   


NoPayneNoGame: s;) bby next time is very close

NoPayneNoGame: ps I’m outside

NoPayneNoGame: let me in plz

NoPayneNoGame: Its raining and its cold

fITEmEpANTS: DONTL ET HIM IN

Sexy.French.Bean: I’ll let you in but no fooling around   


Sexy.French.Bean: I don’t have any condoms   


Sexy.French.Bean: And I doubt you do   


Sexy.French.Bean: I also know Will and AJ don’t use them   


Sexy.French.Bean: I know too much   


NoPayneNoGame: I’ll just pull out

NoPayneNoGame: bby plz

NoPayneNoGame: u get me hot <3

fITEmEpANTS: DONT.LET.HIM.INNNNNNNNN

Sexy.French.Bean: I already did   


Sexy.French.Bean: Still not doing anything   


Sexy.French.Bean: Not safe

_ NoPayneNoGame went Offline _

Theo.WOW.sia: Georges???

Theo.WOW.sia: u r a guy

Theo.WOW.sia: pretty sure two guys cant get pregnant

Sexy.French.Bean: Well this man can   


Sexy.French.Bean: And I’m not willing too   


Sexy.French.Bean: I don’t want to go through that   


Sexy.French.Bean: And even then, its still unsafe for two guys to not have a condom   


Sexy.French.Bean: Did you guys learn nothing from health?   


fITEmEpANTS: health????

Theo.WOW.sia: thats why you get tested b4 sex??

Theo.WOW.sia: thats what pip and I did b4 our first time

Theo.WOW.sia: you can do it in the clinic

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I FIGURED GEORGES OUT

Sexy.French.Bean: Angie understands   


Sexy.French.Bean: If she were here I’d high five her   


Sexy.French.Bean: Since shes the only one who got it to click   


Sexy.French.Bean: You are the only true friend Angie   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: wait

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: does todd not know????

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Since u 2 fuc   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: thought hed be your true friend   


Sexy.French.Bean: He only knows because we fucked   


Sexy.French.Bean: It doesn’t count   


Sexy.French.Bean: He can’t be my tru friend and lover   


Sexy.French.Bean: He can only be my tru lover   


Only19: I’m really lost…   


Theo.WOW.sia: bby come over and cuddle me

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Georges is a smexy guy ;#

Hamilsin: That doesn’t tell us anything   


Hamilsin: We all knew he was a smexy guy already.   


Hamilsin: I’m really confused Will hug me.   


fITEmEpANTS: Georges is trans

fITEmEpANTS: come on guys

fITEmEpANTS: thats why he can get pregger

fITEmEpANTS: and create a gambling spawn

fITEmEpANTS: or a drunken spawn

fITEmEpANTS: eww

Sexy.French.Bean: I wiLL HAVE YOU KNOW   


Sexy.French.Bean: THe La Fayette blood is STRONG   


Sexy.French.Bean: I will not let our son be that way   


Sexy.French.Bean: Or daughter   


Sexy.French.Bean: Or whatever they want to be its their choice   


fITEmEpANTS: lets be honest ur fucking bad genes

Sexy.French.Bean: Not like my dad was perfect in the past either   


Sexy.French.Bean: This kid will either be a gambler   


Sexy.French.Bean: Or a cheater   


fITEmEpANTS: or a cheating gambling drunk

fITEmEpANTS: *cough*liketodd*cough*

_ Sexy.French.Bean has left the chat _ _   
_

Hamilsin: I thought we weren’t going to bring the gambling back up   


Hamilsin: Kinda fucked them up last time   


Hamilsin: Do you not remember that?   


fITEmEpANTS: Todd made you cry

fITEmEpANTS: I think I got back for the tears you shed 

Hamilsin: By making Georges cry   


Hamilsin: A+ m8   


fITEmEpANTS: fuck w my bby, i fuck with theirs

Hamilsin: You didn’t need to hurt Georges again

Hamilsin: Do you not remember the many months he didn’t come out?   


Hamilsin: Like...at all   


Hamilsin: Was he even eating?   


Hamilsin: Come on Will ur better than that   


fITEmEpANTS: I was just protecting ur honor dammit

fITEmEpANTS: when a pathetic asshole fucks with you

fITEmEpANTS: I fuck with them back

fITEmEpANTS: and Im honestly ready to fite

Hamilsin: Yeah but that doesn’t mean attack Georges

Hamilsin: And his potential kids   


Hamilsin: You didn’t even really attack Todd   


Hamilsin: Will apologize to Georges   


Hamilsin: Orwewontsextanymore   


fITemEpANTS: bby thats not fair

fITEmEpANTS: HE MADE YOU FUCKING CRY

fITEmEpANTS: GEORGES ISN’T EVEN CRYING FOR SHIT

fITEmEpANTS: HES IN HIS ROOM WITH TODD

Hamilsin: When hes with Todd and hes upset he tends to hide his face against Todd   


Hamilsin: It could be muffling his sounds   


fITEmEpANTS: well I’m not sorry

fITEmEpANTS: because the assfuck never apologized to you dammit

Hamilsin: He did actually   


Hamilsin: In person   


Hamilsin: Not by text like a rood person   


fITEmEpANTS: I highly doubt that

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: ooo is the happy couple finally fighting???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I need popcorn    


Hamilsin: The fact that you doubt my own words actually hurts   


Hamilsin: He did in fact apologize

Hamilsin: But if you don’t want to believe me whatever   


_ Hamilsin has gone Offline _ _   
_

fITEmEpANTS: fuck!!!

_ fITEmEpANTS has left the chat _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: welp

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I wanted more action   


GayFreckles2.0: Babe please   


GayFreckles2.0: I <3 you but now is not the time   


GayFreckles2.0: Theo now is time for you to fix them   


GayFreckles2.0: They are too good to be hurt   


Theo.WOW.sia: I really dont want to put stress on the baby

Theo.WOW.sia: and honestly 

Theo.WOW.sia: this shit stresses the fuck out of me   


Only19: Well then…   


_ Only19 has added ‘SayYEStoTHIS’ to the chat _ _   
_

Only19: Fix AJ and Will   


Only19: They’re too good to be upset   


SayYEStoTHIS: AJ is too young

SayYEStoTHIS: but I can help William ;#

SayYEStoTHIS: omw

_ SayYEStoTHIS is Offline _


	15. Reynolds Affair 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only19:...
> 
> Only19: I have a key to his room
> 
> Only19: If you would like it to get in
> 
> Only19: Little afraid of him hurting himself.

_ SayYEStoTHIS started a chat _

_ SayYEStoTHIS added ‘Hamilsin’ and ‘fITEmEpANTS’ _

SayYEStoTHIS: alright guys, I dont know how to get you guys to be happy

Hamilsin: Leave me alone please

Hamilsin: Don’t need to be around people who just think me a liar   


Hamilsin: Because thats apparently what everyone thinks when they hear Hamilton   


_ Hamilsin has left the chat _ _   
_

_ fITEmEpANTS added Hamilsin to the chat _

fITEmEpANTS: I DONT THINK YOURe A LIAR BECAUSE OF YOUR NAME

fITEmEpANTS: dammit! I wouldn’t be so damn ignorant enough to think that!!   


Hamilsin: Still didn’t believe me though   


Hamilsin: And I’ll have you know that I’m the one son who wouldn’t lie   


Hamilsin: But like I said its whatever.   


Hamilsin: You can believe whatever you want.

fITEmEpANTS: dammit AJ I’m sorry alright??

fITEmEpANTS: I’m realy fucking sorry

fITEmEpANTS: I fucking love you and I dont want to lose you

fITEmEpANTS: I made some mistakes dammit

fITEmEpANTS: but I dont want to lose you...   


Hamisin: Yeah you got back at Todd by hurting Georges   


Hamilsin: Real fuckin’ low honestly   


Hamilsin: We all agreed not to hurt Georges   


Hamilsin: Because hes the easiest to upset.   


fITEmEpANTS: and…

fITEmEpANTS: Susan came over…

fITEmEpANTS: and Im really sorry for everything AJ

fITEmEpANTS: I am AJ I swear to my soul that I am sorry   


Hamilsin: You cheated on me and are asking my forgiveness?   


Hamilsin: With the person you cheated on in the chat??   


Hamilsin: That honestly really hurts...

fITEmEpANTS: it was a blowjob, I didnt do anything to her!

fITEmEpANTS: I was thinking about you the whole time bby I was!

fITEmEpANTS: bby at least im being honest!

fITEmEpANTS: please bby Im sorry, I am, I cant lose you bby

fITEmEpANTS: I actually love you

Hamilsin: It still hurts knowing you just let her?   


Hamilsin: And the fact that shes a Reynolds makes it a little worse…   


Hamilsin: Not really sure how I feel anymore…   


fITEmEpANTS: bby I love you

fITEmEpANTS: I didn’t do anything to her because I love you!

fITEmEpANTS: I love you Alex, with all my fucking heart

fITEmEpANTS: bby I cant lose you…. 

fITEmEpANTS: bby Im really fucking sorry

_ Hamilsin is now Offline _ _   
_

fITEmEpANTS: fuck

fITEmEpANTS: Im going to his home

_ fITEmEpANTS is now Offline _ _   
_

* * *

Only19: William hes not going to let you in   


Only19: And you’re throwing rocks at the wrong window???   


Only19: Please stop, you’ve upset baby Phil.   


fITEmEpANTS: IM GOING TO FUCKING GET MY BOYFRIEND BACK

fITEmEpANTS: LET ME THE FUCK IN DAMMIT   


Only19: Sorry man I can’t do that.   


Only19: I mean you can come in the house but not his room   


Only19: Hes crying pretty damn hard   


Only19: Like...really hard   


fITEmEpANT: IM GOING TO KICK HI FUCKING DOOR DOWN AND FUCKING HOLD HIM

fITEmEpANTS: BC I FUCKING LOVE HIM DAMMIT

Only19: What you’re going to do is scare him   


Only19: And hes going to try and get away from you   


Only19: And I can understand why after what you let happen???   


Only19: You could of very well stopped Susan from doing anything   


Only19: But you didn’t…   


fITEmEpANTS: DAMMIT MAN I KNOW I FUCKED UP

fITEmEpANTS: I FUCKING KNOW IM A FUCK UP

fITEmEpANTS: BUT i FUCKING LOVE HIM!!!

_ Only19 has added ‘Hamilsin’ to the chat _ _   
_

Hamilsin: William...please leave the house   


Hamilsin: I’m not comfortable…   


Hamilsin: And you’re scaring my baby brother   


Hamilsin: Please stop   


fITEmEpANTS: bby please, please I just want to hold you

fITEmEpANTS: I really fcking love you

fITEmEpANTS: im a fucking idiot, I dont deserve someone like you

fITEmEpANTS: but I really do love you and I would die for you at any moment

fITEmEpANTS: please bby please just let me in

fITEmEpANTS: Im so fucking sorry

Hamilsin: Nothing's keeping you from coming in the house   


Hamilsin: But I won’t let you in my room   


Hamilsin: I just…   


Hamilsin: I’m not comfortable   


Hamilsin: Sorry…

fITEmEpANTS: bby please.. Please I want to see you

fITEmEpANTS: Im so fucking sorry

Hamilsin: I know you are but...but I don’t want you in my room   


Hamilsin: And sort of feel sick…   


Hamilsin: Sick and upset knowing what you did…   


fITEmEpANTS: bby please…

fITEmEpANTS: please Im so fucking sorry

fITEmEpANTS: I never have cried this much in my life

fITEmEpANTS: I really need you   


Hamilsin: Neither have I   


Hamilsin: But here were are…   


Hamilsin: I don’t think I can keep talking I’m sorry.   


Hamilsin: I’m going to try and sleep…   


_ Hamilsin has left the chat _ _   
_

_ Hamilsin has gone Offline _ _   
_

Only19:...   


Only19: I have a key to his room   


Only19: If you would like it to get in   


Only19: Little afraid of him hurting himself.   


fITEmEpANTS: Thanks man…

fITEmEpANTS: I just need to be there for him

fITEmEpANTS: I know I do

fITEmEpANTS: even if he doesn’t wnt me there

Only19: He does want you   


Only19: Hes just afraid is all   


Only19: I know you two are meant for each other   


Only19: I’m pretty sure you’re like 95% of the reason he came out as pan?   


Only19:The key’s on my dresser. Tryin’ to take care of lil Phil   


fITEmEpANTS: thanks man…

_ fITEmEpANTS has gone Offline _


	16. Start over?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: dont hear AJ crying no more   


Only19: I think William helped him?   


Only19: I’m actually not sure….   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: maybe he smothered him to death??

Only19: I hope not?   


Only19: I don’t want our brother dead

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I nominate you to make sure hes alive

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: good luck bb

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: luv u <3   


Only19: I…   


Only19: I’m dealing with little Phil?   


Only19: You go check on him.

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: can’t m8

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: giving theo a foot massage

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: swollen feet

Only19: Well then text ur girlfriend to check on him   


_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added ‘GayFreckles2.0’ to the chat _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: bby

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: come check on AJ plz

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: luv u <3

GayFreckles2.0: Hes ur bro but okay?   


GayFreckles2.0: He dead?   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: he can william had a fite

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: i guess will cheated on him???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: but now they are in the room 2gether

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: check on them plz??

GayFreckles2.0: On my way bae   
\-------

  
_ GayFreckles2.0 added ‘fITEmEpANTS’ to the chat _   


GayFreckles2.0: Did you kill him m8?   


fITEmEpANTS: wat??

fITEmEpANTS: no????

fITEmEpANTS: who did I kill??

GayFreckles2.0: Alexander.   


fITEmEpANTS: no I didn’t kill him, I love him   


fITEmEpANTS: I’m holding him bed…   


GayFreckles2.0: Are you….   


GayFreckles2.0: Are you forcing him to do things?   


GayFreckles2.0: Do I need to call the police?   


fITEmEpANTS: oh my fuck

fITEmEpANTS: I AM CUDDLING WITH HIM

fITEmEpANTS: DAMMIT IM TRYING TO CALM HIM DOWN FUCK

GayFreckles2.0: And how is he acting to this?   


GayFreckles2.0: Because theres a big difference to cuddling if hes struggling…   


fITEmEpANTS: …….

fITEmEpANTS: I’ll let go of him…

fITEmEpANTS: I just..

fITEmEpANTS: I just love my boyfriend

fITEmEpANTS: I just… want him to know I love him   


GayFreckles2.0: Okay let me help ya out ehre   


GayFreckles2.0: AJ is a LOT like his dad   


GayFreckles2.0: And if you try to get him to do anything he don’t like   


GayFreckles2.0: Hes gunna fite   


GayFreckles2.0: You have to make him feel safe   


GayFreckles2.0: And try to get him to trust you again   


GayFreckles2.0: Or hes goin’ ta fite   


fITEmEpANTS: I don’t know what to do Fran

fITEmEpANTS: I just

fITEmEpANTS: I want to disappear man

fITEmEpANTS: I wish none of this happen   


GayFreckles2.0: You just need to take it slow and calm him down slowly   


GayFreckles2.0: You can’t just like...jump on him and cuddle him   


GayFreckles2.0: AJ really likes hiding in blankets   


GayFreckles2.0: Get him a bunch of blankets   


fITEmEpANTS: okay…

fITEmEpANTS: I’m a fucking idiot man

fITEmEpANTS: I hate myself

fITEmEpANTS: I wish I was dead man

fITEmEpANTS: I wish like a car would hit me man

fITEmEpANTS: I fuking hate myself

GayFreckles2.0: Don’t ever say that Williams   


GayFreckles2.0: I understand you’re upset   


GayFreckles2.0: But sometimes if you wish for something it could happen   


GayFreckles2.0: And that would hurt Alex even more than hes hurt now   


fITEmEpANTS: I fuckin cheated on him

fITEmEpANTS: he probably wishes I was dead

fITEmEpANTS: I just

fITEmEpANTS: man i fucked up   


GayFreckles2.0: Alexander does not wish that   


GayFreckles2.0: Hes not that bad of a person   


GayFreckles2.0: He loves you   


fITEmEpANTS: you don’t need to be a bad person to wish something

fITEmEpANTS: you can be a broken person

fITEmEpANTS: and wish the person that broke you

fITEmEpANTS: died

fITEmEpANTS: I covered him in blankets and kiss them

fITEmEpANTS: I should get home

fITEmEpANTS: tell everyone im sorry for fucking up…

_ GayFreckles2.0 has added ‘Hamilsin’ to the chat _ _   
_

GayFreckles2.0: If you aren’t going to talk to him in person   


GayFreckles2.0: Talk to him through chat

GayFreckles2.0: And make up for fucks sake you aren’t Georges and Todd   


GayFreckles2.0: You are supposed to be better than them   


fITEmEpANTS: what do u want me to say??

fITEmEpANTS: I told him everything

fITEmEpANTS: in person and via text   


Hamilsin: William stop please   


Hamilsin: I don’t want you dead…   


Hamilsin: I’m just confused...really confused…   


fITEmEpANTS: I don’t know how many time I can tell you AJ

fITEmEpANTS: I love you will all my fucking heart

fITEmEpANTS: I would die for you

fITEmEpANTS: and even now I would do anything to make u happy again

fITEmEpANTS: I never felt this deeply for a person

fITEmEpANTS: I kow I really messed up

fITEmEpANTS: and I honestly shouldn’t be blessed to have you

fITEmEpANTS: im such a fuck up

fITEmEpANTS: but im the fuck up that loves you to death

fITEmEpANTS: and I wil love you to death if i have to

Hamilsin: Can we maybe start over?   


Hamilsin:...please?   


fITEmEpANTS: yeah… 

fITEmEpANTS: yeah I understand that babe

fITEmEpANTS: i

fITEmEpANTS: i love you

Hamilsin: I love you too Will…   


Hamilsin: Thank you for the blankets

fITEmEpANTS: course babe

fITEmEpANTS: i think you can thank fran

Hamilsin: Its really warm…   


Hamilsin: Would be warmer with you under here with me   


Hamilsin: Just saying…   


fITEmEpANTS: you want me to come back?

fITEmEpANTS: I can be with you if you want

fITEmEpANTS: only if you want

Hamilsin: That would be nice...yeah   


fITEmEpANTS: Ill be right there bby   


Hamilsin: Thanks babe…


	17. Do you even sext bro?

Only19: Okay but Todd serious question   


Only19: Have you actually ever sexted Georges?   


NoPayneNoGame: why does it matter???

NoPayneNoGame: it not like its a key part of a relationship

NoPayneNoGame: besides I prefer actually foolin around w Georges in bed   


Only19: I see…   


Only19: Just curious~   


NoPayneNoGame: okay??

NoPayneNoGame: its stupid if you ask me, desperate people do that shit    


Only19: I don’t think William and AJ are desperate   


Only19: More like experimental teens.

NoPayneNoGame: why the fuck would I do it then???

NoPayneNoGame: And why the fuck do you care about my sex life??

NoPayneNoGame: can’t get enough of it?   
  
Only19: No??? I was just trying to strike up conversation???   


Only19: Trying to get my mind of things   


NoPayneNoGame: well its a fucking stupid conversation starter

NoPayneNoGame: and what the fuck do you have thats bothering you so much???

NoPayneNoGame: not like your fucking trapped in boarding school   


Only19: I have a kid on the way and a father out to kill me?   


Only19: Its actually really stressful honestly. I worry about Theo’s safety every day   


Only19: Not only that but the safety for the kid.   


Only19: And actually I was sent to boarding school the first few years of high school   


Only19: So don’t pull that shit with me thanks…   


NoPayneNoGame:  and Im not the fucking idiot who shoved their fucking dick

NoPayneNoGame: into his fucking girlfriend when he shouldn’t have

NoPayneNoGame: and got her pregnant

NoPayneNoGame: so stop fucking complaining 

Only19: Wow okay...nevermind then   


Only19: Sorry for trying to talk   


Only19: And then explaining myself to you like you wanted…   


NoPayneNoGame: yeah well maybe you should start a fuking converstation

NoPayneNoGame: with something not as fucking personal and embarrassing as sexting   


Only19: Guess I’ll just stop talking to you then   


Only19: Because apparently anything I say at this point is just going to end with you attacking me.   


Only19: Sorry your life is such shit   


Only19: That it makes you treat everyone else like shit…   


_ Only19 has gone Offline _ _   
_


	18. Theo Goes Into Labor

Theo.WOW.sia: Has anyone seen Pip???

Theo.WOW.sia: I kinda really need him with me!!!

Theo.WOW.sia: LIKE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!   


Sexy.French.Bean: Haven’t seen him anywhere actually   


Sexy.French.Bean: Are you okay Theo?   


Theo.WOW.sia: like no????

Theo.WOW.sia: my dad is driving me to the hospital???

Hamilsin: What why?   


Hamilsin: Whats wrong?   


Theo.WOW.sia: cause Im going into labor!!

Theo.WOW.sia: sorry it is pretty fucking horrible

Theo.WOW.sia: and fucking painful!   


GayFreckles2.0: But isn’t the baby due later?   


Theo.WOW.sia: yes thats why my dad is fuckig flipping shit!

Theo.WOW.sia: but I dont car???

Theo.WOW.sia: bc this really really fucking sucks

GayFreckles2.0: Just keep calm Theo don’t worry.   


GayFreckles2.0: We don’t know where Pip is though…   


GayFreckles2.0: Babe, you seen ur brother?   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: No I havent

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Im prob gunna like

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: tell mom and dad???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: brb

GayFreckles2.0: William do you know where he is?   


GayFreckles2.0: Actually I don’t know how much you two hang out…   


GayFreckles2.0: Are you two even friends?   


fITEmEpANTS: ummm????

fITEmEpANTS: dunnoo??

fITEmEpANTS: strip club???

Theo.WOW.sia: I gg @ hospital

Theo.WOW.sia: if pip comes online 

Theo.WOW.sia: tell him his ded no shit

_ Theo.WOW.sia went Offline  _

Sexy.French.Bean: Todd do you know where he is?   


Sexy.French.Bean: He should be there for Theo….   


NoPayneNoGame: No I dont know where he is, I don’t care, Im in class

NoPayneNoGame: and I honestly prefer not to get in trouble again

Sexy.French.Bean: Alright love...sorry didn’t mean to bother you.   


NoPayneNoGame: srry bby Ill call you later

_ NoPayneNoGame had gone Offline _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Well my fam is heading to the hospital for theo

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: dunno where bro is???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: left a note for him if he comes back

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: hopefully he comes back

Sexy.French.Bean: Todd’s hiding something   


Sexy.French.Bean: I can smell it   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: thats really fucking weird

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: he also got into a pissing contest with bb

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 sent BBConverstation.png _

Sexy.French.Bean: I’m going to need to have a word with Todd then…   


Sexy.French.Bean: I’m mean its a strange way to start a conversation   


Sexy.French.Bean: But I don’t think Philip meant it in a bad way??   


Sexy.French.Bean: Btw I and Todd do in fact sext…   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: TMI m8

Sexy.French.Bean: Once a year   


Sexy.French.Bean: Someone find Philip?   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: HamFam is on the way to the hospital

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: dad may die

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: babe you find bb?? William??

GayFeckles2.0: No I didn’t..   


GayFreckles2.0: Don’t let your dad die???   


GayFreckles2.0: My dads on the way to keep him alive…   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: stay alive gg

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: well my bb is hella dead

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: maybe if I call him???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: burr is totally not happy, but mom gots it under control

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: cause moms   


GayFreckles2.0: Ur moms a saint tbh   


GayFreckles2.0: Don’t let Theo’s dad shoot anyone   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: well if he dont shoot dad

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: he gunna shoot BB

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: everyone spam bros phone

Hamilsin: I don’t actually think he has his phone with him?   


Hamilsin: It was in the kitchen   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: fuck me!!!

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: hes fucking stupid sometimes

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: theo is probably like dying????

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: like no fucking shit???

Hamilsin: Well shit where would he hide?   


Hamilsin: I don’t actually think bb drinks or anything…   


fITEmEpANTS: hes in his room????

fITEmEpANTS: I threw rocks at the house

fITEmEpANTS: to find him…. Of course….   


Hamilsin: Babe you’re amazing   


Hamilsin: My entire family's fucking stupid   


Hamilsin: How did none of us check?   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: cause theo is in labor

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: and like dying probaby

fITEmEpANTS: yelled at him to get online

fITEmEpANTS: I think he was i the closet??

fITEmEpANTS: lol

Hamilsin: Well one of us needs to drive him here   


Hamilsin: ANd I can’t drive   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: grandpa washington???

GayFreckle2.0: Can that man even see anymore?   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: duno??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: does grandma drive him places??

fITEmEpANTS: told him theo is ded in the hospital???

fITEmEpANTS: he might come out now

GayFreckles2.0: WILLIAM   


GayFreckles2.0: YOU DONT JUST TELL PEOPLE THAT PEOPLE ARE DED   


GayFreckles2.0: Add grandpops to the chat   


_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added George.Washington to the chat  
_ _ fITEmEpANTS changed ‘George.Washington’ to ‘Hot.Grandpa.Washington’ _

Hot.Grandpa.Washington: Should I even be surprised?   


Hot.Grandpa.Washington: Why am I with the teens?   


fITEmEpANTS: Theo is dead and phil is crying

fITEmEpANTS: so you need to drive phil to the hospital

fITEmEpANTS: and make sure dads dont kill one another   


Hot.Grandpa.Washington: Why is Theodosia dead?   


Hot.Grandpa.Washington: Who killed her and does Aaron know?

fITEmEpANTS: phil got her pregnant

fITEmEpANTS: they sinned and god punish 

Hamilsin: thEO IS NOT DEAD   


Hamilsin: WILL YOU ARE MAKING IT WORSE   


Hot.Grandpa.Washington: I...I’ll be there to pick up Philip and whoever else needs a ride…   


fITEmEpANTS: can we get ice cream o the way there

Hot.Grandpa.Washington: No???   


Hamilson: WILL THERE IS NO TIME   


fITEmEpANTS: bummer

_ Hamilsin has added Only19 to the chat _ _   
_

Only19: WILLIAM THEO IS DYING AND OR DEAD   


Only19: PLEASE TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY   


Only19: THIS IS M LOVER AND KIDS LIFE AT STEAK   


fITEmEpANTS: id kill for steak about now

fITEmEpANTS: also not my problem????

fITEmEpANTS: 10/10 would get ice cream first   


Only19: WILLIAM I WILL FUCKING KIL YOU   


Only19: FOR FUCKS SAKE   


Only19: STOP IT

fITEmEpANTS: fite me m8

fITEmEpANTS: dawn, New Jersey, guns, lets do it m8   


_ Only19 has removed ‘fITEmEpANTS’ from the chat _ _   
_

Only19: His sass was uncalled for

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: ps bb todd and georges do sext

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: since u were curious


	19. Failed Delivery

fITEmEpANTS: ey ey phil

fITEmEpANTS: gf ded???

Hamilsin: Hon

Hamilsin: Seriously please   


Hamilsin: This is actually really serious. Theo is really sick…   


Hamilsin: Please don’t joke about it   


Hamilsin: Burr looks like he’d strangle Pip if GWash weren’t here…   


fITEmEpANTS: aw bby that sucks

fITEmEpANTS: wish them best of luck

fITEmEpANTS: bby okay??

Hamilsin: I’ll be sure to love

Hamilsin: Bro actually looks really upset   


fITEmEpANTS: hows the baby??

fITEmEpANTS: healthy I hope?   


Hamilsin: It uhm…   


Hamilsin: They said they tried to help but…   


Hamilsin….yeah…   


fITEmEpANTS: shit….

fITEmEpANTS: never been to like… a baby funeral… can’t even imagine

fITEmEpANTS: I at least hope Theo recovers alright…

fITEmEpANTS: shit they were so excited too…

fITEmEpANTS: did the doctor find out what caused it?

Hamilsin: They said Theo was really stressed and overworked?   


Hamilsin: So the baby came early and it wasn’t strong or something   


Hamilsin: Pip’s real upset   


Hamilsin: Theo’s dad is bein’ kinda rude   


fITEmEpANTS: probably wants to kill your brother

fITEmEpANTS: for getting her pregnant, not telling him, not being there when shes in labor

fITEmEpANTS: and I guess we can all be blamed for the stress???

fITEmEpANTS: but burr might just blame him???

fITEmEpANTS: because the name hamilton?

Hamilsin: Pip looks like hes going to be sick   


Hamilsin: And he looks really tired   


Hamilsin: He won’t say anything   


fITEmEpANTS: is theo awake?

fITEmEpANTS: how she holding, emotionally wise?   


Hamilsin: Keeps asking to hold the baby   


fITEmEpANTS: shit man….

fITEmEpANTS: thats like really fucking heartbreaking   


Hamilsin: Yeah…   


Hamilsin: I seriously have never seen Pip and Theo this sad   


Hamilsin: Its really upsetting   


fITEmEpANTS: I guess angie is taking turns comforting both?

fITEmEpANTS: need me to head over to hold you babe?

Hamilsin: That would be really nice…   


Hamilsin: Kinda had to step out for a bit   


fITEmEpANTS: I’ll be there soon bby 

fITEmEpANTS: love you bby

Hamilsin: Thanks a lot William   


Hamilsin <3   



	20. 4 Months of No Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only19: Our baby died Todd
> 
> NoPayneNoGame: oh shit…

(4 Months Later)  
\----

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: hey hey I totally forgot this chat was a thing

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: guess life decided to fck us with a boot in our asses ahaha

GayFreckles2.0: Babe   


GayFreckles2.0:  _ Grandpa is still in the chat babe _ _   
_

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: o fck

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: kick him out 

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: quickly   


GayFreckles2.0: Wow rude   


_ GayFreckles2.0 has added ‘fITEmEpANTS’ to the chat _   


GayFreckles2.0: Kick grandpa out   


fITEmEpANTS: bbl fuking ma boi

GayFreckles2.0: I don’t care WHAT you’re doing in bed   


_ Hot.Grandpa.Washington has left the chat _ _   
_

Sexy.French.Bean: His name is oddly close to mine and its freaking me out   


NoPayneNoGame: cause ur named after him bby   


NoPayneNoGame: Imeanifyouhaveseenphotosofhimwhenhewasyoung

NoPayneNoGame: likedamn

NoPayneNoGame: but you are hotter   


Sexy.French.Bean: Kinky   


NoPayneNoGame: why was this chat quiet for like 4 months??

GayFreckles2.0:.....   


GayFreckles2.0: Did...did no one tell Todd?   


NoPayneNoGame: tell me what????   


Sexy.French.Bean: Love Theo’s been really sick…   


NoPayneNoGame: okay?? Like?? My dad sick??

NoPayneNoGame: Madison, not Jefferson

Sexy.French.Bean: No Todd as in shes on the verge of death currently   


Sexy.French.Bean: And not a joke   


Sexy.French.Bean: Philip hasn’t slept in days   


NoPayneNoGame: so??? Like my dad? Bc he is always like that

NoPayneNoGame: no joking at all

NoPayneNoGame: I mean hes small and skinny for a reason

Only19: Our baby died Todd   


NoPayneNoGame: oh shit…

NoPayneNoGame: Im really fucking sorry man no one should lose a kid

Only19: It was after we fought

Only19: And I’d gotten there late and they said Theo wasn’t well   


Only19: Theo still isn’t well..   


Only19: I’m going to go offline now sorry…   


_ Only19 has gone Offline _

NoPayneNoGame: I feel like shit honestly….

NoPayneNoGame:  I’m leaving school to go visit

NoPayneNoGame: I’ll come online again later

NoPayneNoGame: if my dad calls everyone like a maniac, dont tell him where I am

_ NoPayneNoGame has gone Offline  _

Sexy.French.Bean: Go visit Philip?   


Sexy.French.Bean: Or go visit Theo?   


Sexy.French.Bean: Because Philip doesn’t want anyone near him and Theo’s sorta...really upset…   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: ya should have said that sooner

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: hes kinda gone now   


Sexy.French.Bean: I’m asking you guys   


Sexy.French.Bean: Angie keep an eye on Pip?   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: m8 im with theo, he yelled at me

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: ive been trying to have her get over the fact her bby isnt here??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Phil really doesnt even want family with him

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: he only talks to theo and it gets really sad

GayFreckles2.0: How’s Theo’s dad?   


GayFreckles2.0: if hes treating Pip like shit I’ll personally kick his ass.   


GayFreckles2.0: He shouldn’t be treating Pip so bad when hes just lost his baby and nearly lost his lover.   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Im not sure if he is feeling sympathy or hate?? 

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: cant read burr too much

GayFreckles2.0: Hate because Pip’s a hamilton   


GayFreckles2.0: Probably the only sympathy he feels is for his daughter   


GayFreckles2.0: Knowing him though he is probably really angry too ‘because they had a baby’   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: not sure

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: if theo heard you say that she would probably get upset

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: shes protective over her dad

Sexy.French.Bean: But lets be honest though   


Sexy.French.Bean: Does Burr really feel any sympathy for Philip at all?   


Sexy.French.Bean: Honestly?   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0:  yes?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: no??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I dont fucking know??

Hamilsin: Okay done with Will   


Hamilsin: Is bb upset?   


Hamilsin: And is Todd going after him?   


Hamilsin: I’m confused whats happening?   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I think todd is trying to help bb?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: and we are saying how burr is kinda a bad dad??

Hamilsin: Is there is a dad who isn’t a bad dad tho???   


Hamilsin: Should I go to bb?   


fITEmEpANTS: my dad is a good dad to me

fITEmEpANTS: bby get off the chat, im not done

Hamilsin: William Mulligan my brother has Todd coming after him   


Hamilsin: My brother is really important right now…   


fITEmEpANTS: well alright then

_ fITEmEpANTS has gone Offline _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I think maybe hes going to visit them in a good way

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Im mean Im here lb

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: im strong, i can handle shit

Hamilsin: I swear to fuck if William is mad at me because I’m trying to help my brother   


Hamilsin: Get through a really sad time in his life   


Hamilsin: I am not forgiving him   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: dunno bro hes your boyfriend

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: if only everyone had a strong relationship like franny and I

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you all would fight so much

GayFreckles2.0: We fight like every other day   


GayFreckles2.0: And then say sorry   


GayFreckles2.0: Don’t cover it up Angie   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: okay but we make up easily

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: with kisses

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: and sometimes sex

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: hot sex

GayFreckles2.0: Back on subject, need to help your brother.   


GayFreckles2.0: Was the baby finally taken from Theo?   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: yeah she was asleep when they took him

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: she really was not happy

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: she started crying, asking for him

GayFreckeles2.0: We just need to help them through it   


GayFreckles2.0: I don’t think we can do much else.   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: yeah, its gunna be hard and not fun

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I think that phil and theo need to be together too

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: as much as possible

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: shes doing better though, not as sick

GayFreckles2.0: That really good to hear

GayFreckles2.0: Its better than losing her too.

GayFreckles2.0: I don’t think Philip would be able to take that   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: don’t think so too

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: he loves theo too much, I dont think he could lose her

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: im gunna try to get them together   


Sexy.French.Bean: Careful with that Angie   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I know but I think they need one another??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: its gunna be fine   


Sexy.French.Bean: If you say so   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: i am so sure man


	21. You acted as a married couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: GOD DAMMIT PHIL YOUR WIFE NEEDS YOU
> 
> Only19: Shes not my wife Angie
> 
> In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: i… yeah i know that
> 
> In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you two just acted like… like a married couple man…

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 created a chat _

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added ‘Only19’ to the chat _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: hey bro get ready youre coming to the hospital m8

Only19: No   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: yes you are, there is no opinion to it

Only19: Its called you not being able to get in my room   


Only19: ANd me not wanting to come out   


Only19: Leave me alone please Angie   


Only19: Don’t feel like leaving   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you are coming out

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: ill kick the fucking door down

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: dammit phil theo really fucking needs you right now

Only19: Can’t get in ten feet of her without her dad after me   


Only19: Rather not have him kill me and upset her more   


Only19: Thanks   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: hes going to have to kill me before he kills you

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you are going to her

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: nd i will take care of her dad dammit   


Only19: I really don’t want to go Angie   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: GOD DAMMIT PHIL YOUR WIFE NEEDS YOU

Only19: Shes not my wife Angie   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: i… yeah i know that

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you two just acted like… like a married couple man…

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: she really needs you phil

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: she is in tears….

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: she can’t have her child but she can have you

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: please…. Come with me   


Only19:...okay…   


Only19: Only cuz shes crying   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0:... thats really sad but thank you for coming   


Only19: Thats not really my only reason   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: just… as long as you come man   


Only19: Yeah okay…   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0:  thank you bro


	22. Its Gotta Be Legal Some Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only19: I may or may not have dueling guns
> 
> Only19: But they’re mine and they don’t work??
> 
> Only19: I don’t think they do anyhow
> 
> Only19: But they’re nice to have on the wall.

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 started a group chat. _

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added Only19, Theo.WOW.sia, Sexy.French.Bean, NoPayneNoGame, Hamilsin, fITEmEpANTS and GayFreckles2.0 _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Heeeey, I left my backpack somewhere

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: did anyone see wehre????

Hamilsin: You left it in the kitchen while you were eating.

Hamilsin: Mom tried to call you back.

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: woooooowe really???? 

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: haha

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: My life's a mess 

NoPayneNoGame: Let’s be honest, we are all a mess??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: yeah   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: but you’re the most

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: lol

Sexy.French.Bean: I don’t know   


Sexy.French.Bean: I think Will might be more of a mess than Todd   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: mmmmmm

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: i dunnooooo

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you just defend him cause yall sleep together

Only19: Nah I agree with him, I think Will is more of a mess.

Only19: I see him everyday with my brother to prove this.   


Only19: You’re always with Frances so you never see   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: uh yeah thats what lovers dooo??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you and theo havent spent much time together

Only19: Her dad refuses to let me see her   


Only19: Assumes I’m going to hurt her or some shit   


Only19: Because he thinks its only Theo whose hurt currently   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: You still go to school together

fITEmEpANTS: I heard you were talking shit about me???

fITEmEpANTS: I will fight you phil   


Only19: I think she might be trying to avoid me…   


Only19: I will fight you too William.   


Only19: Won’t let you shoot me early like Eacker did.   


Only19: Stupid asshole   


fITEmEpANTS: OH SO I CAN HAVE A GUN TO THIS FIGHT?!

NoPayneNoGame: You guys need to like, chill

Only19: I may or may not have dueling guns   


Only19: But they’re mine and they don’t work??   


Only19: I don’t think they do anyhow   


Only19: But they’re nice to have on the wall.   


Theo.WOW.sia: I swear to god if you’re stupid enough to duel again...

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: SHE SPEAKS

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: WHO KNEW

Only19: William said he wanted to fight   


Only19: I’m ready to fight   


Only19: Its gotta be legal some place.   


Theo.WOW.sia: I already lost our kid

Theo.WOW.sia: No way in hell I’m losing you too

Theo.WOW.sia: I swear to god Philip

Theo.WOW.sia: You’re not fucking stupid

Theo.WOW.sia: fucking think   


Only19: I’m willing to be stupid with William   


Only19: I’m taller than him and will kick his knees   


Theo.WOW.sia: I’m done with this.

_ Theo.WOW.sia left the group chat. _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: wow bb

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: youre more stupid than me forgetting my backpack

_ Only19 has left the group chat. _ _   
_

Sexy.French.Bean: I think they’re both emotionally messed up.   


Sexy.French.Bean: Theo is tired and sad and Phil is angry and sad.   


fITEmEpANTS: well he never called off the fight

fITEmEpANTS: sooooooooo

Hamilsin: Don’t fight Philip he just lost a baby   


Hamilsin: Theo would end up hurting herself   


Hamilsin: I’d break up with you   


Hamilsin: Angie would probs beat you up   


fITEmEpANTS: You wouldn’t break up with me

fITEmEpANTS: angie is tiny 

fITEmEpANTS: theo already is a messs soooo

_ fiTEmEpANTS has gone offline. _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Im not tiny   


Hamilsin: He really thinks I wouldn’t break up with him?   


Hamilsin: Like seriously if he hurts Philip in anyway I will.   


Hamilsin: Family comes first.   


GayFreckles2.0: You’re not tiny to me babe   


In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Damn right I’m not

NoPayneNoGame: I can try to stop… one of them

NoPayneNoGame: Though I see anger coming out of one of them sooo

NoPayneNoGame: I’ll be back

Sexy.French.Bean: I’d say try Philip   


Sexy.French.Bean: Seeing as you are a closer friend to him.   



	23. Google maps saves my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NoPayneNoGame: I’m not a good person at these kind of things
> 
> NoPayneNoGame: you know that
> 
> NoPayneNoGame: but we just, you need to tell me how you’re feeling
> 
> Only19: At the moment?
> 
> Only19: Possibly emotionally drained and kinda cold

_ NoPayneNoGame starts chat with Only19 _ .

NoPayneNoGame: Please tell me you’re not with William.

Only19: I’m not.   


Only19: Actually I’m currently at some lake   


Only19: I kinda left the house and just walked   


Only19: Might be lost.   


NoPayneNoGame: Good… just kinda stay away from William

NoPayneNoGame: Not good that you’re lost though…   


NoPayneNoGame: Just stay where you’re at, we need to talk

NoPayneNoGame: I’m not a good person at these kind of things

NoPayneNoGame: you know that

NoPayneNoGame: but we just, you need to tell me how you’re feeling

Only19: At the moment?   


Only19: Possibly emotionally drained and kinda cold   


Only19: This lake looks nice though   


Only19: Should take Theo here some time   


NoPayneNoGame: Yeah… you should…

NoPayneNoGame: I’m sure she would like that…

NoPayneNoGame: Do you need me to go be with you?

Only19: That would be nice honestly   


Only19: Except the fact that I’ve got no idea where I am   


NoPayneNoGame: You can’t be too far from your house.

NoPayneNoGame: just give me some landmarks, I’m sure I can find you

NoPayneNoGame: Or I mean, you got google maps

NoPayneNoGame: sooooo

Only19: Right I sent it sorry I forgot   


Only19: Google maps saves my ass way too much   


NoPayneNoGame: I’ll be there soon

NoPayneNoGame: Don’t move.

Only19: I’ll be waiting.


	24. No Drama Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you guys need to treat yo self

Sexy.French.Bean: So…  
  
Sexy.French.Bean: As Philip or Todd said anything to anyone?  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I saw bb go outside

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: then your bed buddy came like 30 mins later looking for bb

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: since then nothing

Sexy.French.Bean: I worry about them  
  
Sexy.French.Bean: I hope they’re okay  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: They’re probably kissing or something

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: thats my guess

Sexy.French.Bean: They better not  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: if bb wasn’t with theo

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you guys prob would be all together

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: lbh

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: AJ and I can spam bbs phone  
  
Hamilsin: You can I won’t.  
  
Hamilsin: Philip would never cheat on Theo.  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: but the real question is

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: would todd cheat on you?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: muahaha

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Jk

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: not with bb at least

_ Sexy.French.Bean has left the chat  
_ __   
Hamilsin: Well gg Angie  
  
Hamilsin: You upset him  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: To be faair

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Payne did cheat on bb with him

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: soooo

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: who’s to say it wont happen again???

Hamilsin: Angie stop it  
  
Hamilsin: I really don’t want to start more drama after what happened  
  
Hamilsin: With Theo and Philip recently  
  
Hamilsin: We should be more worried over the fact that Will might just be after bb  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: He is your boyfriend

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: do something

Hamilsin: I’m honestly not sure what to do  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Text him or some shit???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: My question is

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: why georges didnt just like call todd

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: or something??

Hamilsin: Todd could have his phone off?  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: maybe but did he even try?  
  
Hamilsin: Idk maybe he did.  
  
Hamilsin: You know how the guy worries about Todd 24/7

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: unhealthy obsession

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: he needs to take a break

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: like dad

Hamilsin: Ha  
  
Hamilsin: dad never breaks  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: maybe georges and theo need like a spa day??

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: dunno

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: something to calm the nerves

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added Sexy.French.Bean and Theo.WOW.sia to the chat. _

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: you guys need to treat yo self


	25. Spa Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy.French.Bean : So Theo….
> 
> Sexy.French.Bean: Do you wanna spend a day at the spa?

_Sexy.French.Bean created chat_

_Sexy.French.Bean_ added _Theo.WOW.sia_ to chat

Sexy.French.Bean : So Theo….  
  
Sexy.French.Bean: Do you wanna spend a day at the spa?  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: That… does sound kind of nice

Theo.WOW.sia: Should we be worried about our boyfriends?

Sexy.French.Bean: I think they should be okay.  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: Well if you think so…

Theo.WOW.sia: then I guess there isn’t any harm in a spa day.

Sexy.French.Bean: I think it would be very relaxing.  
  
Sexy.French.Bean: My dad can probably get us in.

 _Theo.WOW.sia_ changed _Sexy.French.Bean_ to _French.Bean_

Theo.WOW.sia: My dad would question why I was talking to ‘sexy.french.bean’

Theo.WOW.sia: I think I’m okay without my dad being over protective about that

French.Bean: Your dad is a little overprotective I think.  
  
French.Bean: He needs to calm down a little.  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: I think it’s all really because of my mother’s death

Theo.WOW.sia: I don’t remember him being so protective before that

Theo.WOW.sia: there seemed to be a fine balance before

Theo.WOW.sia: but let's… not get into that mess, I rather think about the spa  
  
French.Bean: What spa do you wanna go to?

Theo.WOW.sia: Not sure… maybe ask your dads??

Theo.WOW.sia: I feel like with Mr. Mulligans job, he may know a few people  
  
French.Bean: Maybe I will have to see.  
  
French.Bean: I am not sure though.

Theo.WOW.sia: I’ll see if maybe my dad knows any

Theo.WOW.sia: This weekend sound good?  
  
French.Bean: Yeah that sounds perfect.

French.Bean: I think I might also know where Todd and Philip are?  
  
French.Bean: They both go to lakes when they’re upset I’ve learned.  
  
French.Bean: Don’t tell William.  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: I would kick Williams ass myself if he tried to hurt pip

Theo.WOW.sia: I honestly don’t want him near my boyfriend

Theo.WOW.sia: and the weirdly closest thing to a brother I may have  
  
French.Bean: I will be honest that William does scare me a little.  
  
French.Bean: I worry about AJ

Theo.WOW.sia: I do too....

Theo.WOW.sia: I’ve seen them together when I visit pips home

Theo.WOW.sia: He’s very… over powering and...demanding for things to go his way  
  
French.Bean: And I am not sure if AJ knows…  
  
French.Bean: And if he does then he is hurting himself.

Theo.WOW.sia: I’m worried about their relationship

Theo.WOW.sia: I’m worried it could turn into something bad…

Theo.WOW.sia: I did worry about that with you and Payne

Theo.WOW.sia: I still kind of do….

French.Bean: We have been together for a long time  
  
French.Bean: Todd won’t hurt me in any way.  
  
French.Bean: I can’t say the same for William.

Theo.WOW.sia: We should all have a… intervention with AJ

Theo.WOW.sia: to talk about maybe getting away from William..  
  
French.Bean: Perhaps that is for the best.  
  
French.Bean: So he is safe.  
  
French.Bean: But it should be tomorrow.

Theo.WOW.sia: I’ll see if I can sneak out of my house to night to stay at the Hamiltons

Theo.WOW.sia: keep an eye out for Will  
  
French.Bean: I will Theo.  
  
French.Bean: I’ll try to watch for everyone.

Theo.WOW.sia: thank you Georges

Theo.WOW.sia: have a good night


	26. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo.WOW.sia: we are worried about your relationship with William
> 
> Theo.WOW.sia added Only19, French.Bean, NoPayneNoGame, GayFreckles2.0, In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 to the chat
> 
> In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 changed chat to Intervention

Hamilsin: Theo you’ve been at our house a lot recently  
  
Hamilsin: Its kinda starting to creep me out.  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: why is it creeping you out?

Theo.WOW.sia: my boyfriend lives in that house too  
  
Hamilsin: Yeah but you don’t normally come over this much  
  
Hamilsin: Normally its at least once a week  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: Well… I’ve been worried AJ…

Theo.WOW.sia: Very worried about you to be honestly…

Hamilsin: What?  
  
Hamilsin: Worried about what?

Theo.WOW.sia: Well… its not just me…

Theo.WOW.sia: it’s all of us honestly…

Theo.WOW.sia: we are worried about your relationship with William

_ Theo.WOW.sia _ added  _ Only19, French.Bean, NoPayneNoGame, GayFreckles2.0, In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 _ to the chat

_ In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 _ changed  _ chat _ to  _ Intervention _

Hamilsin: If this is about the raccoons I’ve fed  
  
Hamilsin: They are my friends and you can’t stop me.

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: little bro this is about your unhealthy relationship with William

Theo.WOW.sia: we have noticed how… hes has gotten more and more…

Theo.WOW.sia: whats the word im looking for…

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: hes become more of a possessive asshole since you two have started to date   
  
Hamilsin: Its not like Philip isn’t like that with you.  
  
Hamilsin: And Todd is the same way with Georges.  
  
Hamilsin: I don’t know whats wrong with it.

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I’m going to give it to you without being gentle

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I know damn well how he talks to you

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: I hear him AJ

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: hes a fucking asshole and you don’t need that fucking shit

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: next thing you know he’s beating you and forcing you to do thing you don’t want to

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: and I’ve seen some of that already

Theo.WOW.sia: He… has spoken rudely to you dear…  
  
Hamilsin: No he hasn’t.  
  
Hamilsin: Hes been absoultly kind to me.  
  
Hamilsin: Yall are taking bullshit.

NoPayneNoGame: Kid, I’m barely around you guys and I can tell somethings not right with your relationship  
  
French.Bean: Perhaps it is best that you...let him edown easy?  
  
French.Bean: So he does not hurt you?  
 _  
Hamilsin has left the chat_  
 __  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0 added Hamilsin to Intervention

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: AJ this is important

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: we are doing this because we love you!

_Hamilsin has gone offline_  
  
In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: Does he not realize we live in the same house with him?

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: this conversation isn’t over 

Theo.WOW.sia: Phil we need to talk to him…  
  
Only19: I think we should let him cool down first.  
  
Only19: I don’t want to stress him out.  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: okay… but we cant let it go too long..

Only19: I know  
  
Only19: Just al ittle bit.  
  
NoPayneNoGame: should  we even try with william???

In_Luv_w_GayFreckles2.0: i honestly want to punch the guy..

Only19: Bee my guest  
  
Theo.WOW.sia: We can’t bring William to this

Theo.WOW.sia: he will deny everything

Theo.WOW.sia: what if he gets angry and takes it out on AJ

Theo.WOW.sia: I don’t want AJ hurt  
  
Only19: So then we don’t talk to William about it just yet.

Theo.WOW.sia: I want us to focus on AJ… I want us to make sure he’s safe first..

Theo.WOW.sia: thats the most important thing to me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing that spawned out of our heads at like three in the morning  
> Love it please and thank you


End file.
